


В пятнадцатый день

by morbid_overseer



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gen, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Plague, Torture, Воинствующие атеисты
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3272063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morbid_overseer/pseuds/morbid_overseer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В пятнадцатый день месяца леса к ногам Калеба волны прибивают сточенные водой китовые кости.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В пятнадцатый день

**Author's Note:**

> Все персонажи данного текста так или иначе появляются в игре. Те самые короткие истории, подсмотренные в замочную скважину или прочитанные в оброненных письмах.  
> [Плейлист к тексту.](http://pleer.com/list41960317ham)
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 

_We raise our heavy glass to you in our indestructible days_  
_The Reaper slipped right past us, bastard stole your breath away_  
_Farewell, dear friend, fare thee well, dear brother_  
© Puscifer - Dear Brother 

В пятнадцатый день месяца леса к ногам Калеба волны прибивают сточенные водой китовые кости. Три тонких осколка, выбитые, скорее всего, из ребра, соединены между собой металлическим креплением. Амулет ложится в руку легко и удобно, словно создан для мозолистых мальчишеских ладоней; бывшие когда-то острыми края его сейчас гладки на ощупь, и Калебу слышится тихое, отдаленное пение, будто кто-то на другом берегу напевает песню китобоя за работой.

Калебу двенадцать, он хорошо умеет управляться с лодкой, чутко слушает, о чем говорят по вечерам перекупщики краденого, и знает пару приемов, как ловко, а главное — первым, выбить кому-то плечо и раздробить нос. Он мало говорит, а ест так быстро, что никто не заметит еды в его руках.

Калеб сжимает амулет в кулаке и совершает поступок, о котором, даже спустя многие годы, никогда не будет жалеть, — он относит амулет смотрителям.

***

В тринадцатый день месяца семян, когда Калеб почти перестает вслушиваться в речные напевы, которые все еще чудятся ему в моменты спокойного одиночества, в его дом заходит брат Лоуренс. Форма смотрителя сидит на нем, как кожура ореха — так плотно и так четко, будто фигура, вырезанная из дерева. Брат Лоуренс держится высокомерно, как кажется Калебу, сдержанно представляясь его родителям. Голос из-под маски звучит глухо, так, что из соседней комнаты сложно различить, о чем идет речь. Лоуренс говорит отрывисто, короткими ультимативными фразами, и почти не двигается, сложив руки за спиной, отчего его сходство с резной деревянной статуэткой становится сильнее. 

Калебу нравится такая четкая выверенность в каждом движении. Скупость безликой фигуры в коридоре приятно контрастирует с уличным хаосом, в котором он вырос. Калеб не любит хаос и шумный беспорядок дануоллских торговых кварталов. Не любит найденные на улицах ненужные вещи, которые мать тащит в дом на случай острой нужды, и громкий голос отца, по вечерам пересказывающего последние сплетни с китобойни. 

Как выясняется позже, его поступок не остался незамеченным. Все то время, что прошло с тех пор как Калеб передал выловленный из воды костяной амулет смотрителю возле Аббатства, за ним наблюдали. Лоуренс говорит что-то о подсчетах и измерениях, что-то о тщательном выборе и предназначении (набор случайных, туманных и ничего не значащих тогда для Калеба фраз). Одно Калеб уясняет точно — он прошел начальный этап испытания, смотрители отметили его и забирают из отчего дома. 

Калеб не чувствует страха или тоски, лишь кивает сдержанно, когда мать целует его на прощание (в глазах у нее то смятение, которое наступает от нежданной вести, против которой нет и не может быть никаких возражений, — все знают, что смотрителям переходят дорогу только дураки и безумные идолопоклонники; никому не хочется сослыть ни за первых, ни за вторых). Отец нелепо треплет его по волосам, и Калеб терпеливо сносит это неловкое прощание, делая первый шаг вслед за братом Лоуренсом.

***

Два месяца их держат в клетке, в бараке на заднем дворе аббатства. Дети — младше Калеба, кто на два года, кто на три, а старше только один: Эдмунд. Эдмунд — сын старьевщика и прачки, мрачный мальчишка с густыми бровями и тяжелыми веками. Хоть он и старше, но ведет себя тихо и замкнуто, во всем соглашаясь с Калебом, если тот предлагает что-то. Делать им, по правде сказать, нечего — лишь иногда, вместе с сухими пайками на день (консервы с мясом миноги, хлеб, чуть помятые лежалые овощи) смотрители приносят книги с уставом аббатства или с историей осады Белого Утеса. Калеб прочитал их от корки до корки, выучив наизусть. Ничего сложного, как и семь запретов, и пусть не все слова ему понятны, но он надеется, что в будущем кто-то расскажет ему их значения и научит, как правильно расшифровывать замысловатые фразы. Иногда, когда от скуки сводит мышцы в затекшем от лежания теле, кто-нибудь предлагает сыграть в «Нэнси» или в скороговорки, или в «правду или вызов». Водит обычно Калеб, на правах негласного лидера, выбирая первую жертву с помощью считалки, которой научил его отец. Он говорил, мясники с китобойни часто напевают ее себе под нос за работой: «раз, два — с плеч голова, три, четыре — кровь на пол пролили...». Карты достает из потайного кармана куртки Бертольд — пухлый, с мышиного цвета волосами, часто жалуется на затхлый запах плесени в бараке, говорит, у него аллергия. «Сестра, — говорит, — моя всегда окна шире раскрывала, а тут из окон только узкая зарешеченная дыра под потолком. Когда нас заберут?». Калеб только недовольно поджимает губы в ответ на этот повторяющийся вопрос. Нытьем они точно приход смотрителей не приблизят, а бездумное сотрясание воздуха его всегда раздражало. 

Еще есть Ада — тощая девочка с толстой косой русых волос, ее мать — служанка в Башне, почти элита, если судить по их компании здесь: дети торговцев и мясников, шушера многотысячного города, пыльная прослойка где-то в самом низу, покрывающая улицы Дануолла, как прошлогодняя листва. Ада много болтает и любит задавать глупые вопросы вроде: разве тебе совсем не страшно? разве не хочется вернуться домой? ты не скучаешь по родным? Говорит, у нее дома осталась кошка на сносях, вот-вот должны были родиться котята. «Беда-то какая», — презрительно думает на это Калеб. Иногда он слышит, как по ночам она плачет, приглушая всхлипы ладонью.

Мелкий Хамфри смастерил себе игрушечный лук из веток и медной проволоки. Пытается попасть стрелами, вырезанными из консервных банок, в лист бумаги, прибитый гвоздем к стене возле двери в барак. Даже если ему удается, толку от этого мало — натяжение у «тетивы» плохое, а стрелы тупые и слишком легкие. Лежа на старом рваном матрасе, Калеб лениво наблюдает из-под полуприкрытых век за этими попытками и раз от разу едко комментирует особенно провальные выстрелы.

Эдмунд тоже иногда задает ему вопросы. Вроде «я слышал, не все проходят посвящение, как думаешь, что с ними потом случается?». Это вопросы, на которые у Калеба пока нет ответов, поэтому он молчит и только пожимает плечами. Он тоже иногда думает об этом, представляя, какие испытания ждут их, какие обряды придется пройти. Он не чувствует страха, только тревожное чувство где-то в животе иногда сжимает кишки, стоит ему задуматься слишком сильно.

Где-то в середине месяца сетей к ним приводят еще двоих: Корбина и Уэйда, братьев-близнецов из Винного квартала. Держатся те отстраненно и заносчиво, утверждая, будто они, дескать, сыновья самого главы банды Шляпников, которая скоро захватит власть во всем квартале. «Брешут, как дышат», — думает Калеб и как-то ловит более простоватого Уэйда на лжи — тот запутался в собственных выдумках, хватил лишнего и сел в лужу. Но, оказалось, про Шляпников не соврали, хоть и не глава их батенька совсем, а так, мелкая шавка из «чернорабочих» вышибал. 

После двух с половиной месяцев здесь, в этом замкнутом, грязном помещении, Калеб начинает забывать свой старый дом и лица родителей. Не верится ему уже и в то, что их поведут куда-то, где станет чище и свободнее. Однажды, отчаяние почти подбивает его на побег; в соучастники Калеб выбирает Эдмунда, как самого тихого и дельного. C помощью огарка свечи они чертят на полу схему обходного пути по общим воспоминаниям о структуре аббатства. Но их план не претворяется в жизнь, потому что спустя два дня смотрители приходят и не закрывают дверь, уводя всех детей вслед за собой.

  
  
_«Сбежим вместе?»_  
Персонажи: Калеб, Эдмунд, Хамфри, Близнецы  
Иллюстратор: [алойса](http://vicious-mongrel.diary.ru/)  


***

В последний день месяца дождя отобранные послушники, по традиции, начинают пешее паломничество до Белого Утеса. Их путь лежит через пустынную равнину, и лишь изредка по дороге может встретиться небольшое сельское поселение; под нескончаемыми дождями они прокладывают себе путь сквозь вязкую дорожную глину, останавливаясь для ночлега под кронами придорожных деревьев. Кормят их все теми же сухими пайками, и скоро пойдет третий месяц с тех пор, как Калеб последний раз ел свежий, хоть и без изысков, домашний обед. 

Под конец первой недели пути ноги Калеба стерты в кровь, рубашка и старая рабочая куртка отца, в которой он ушел из дома, вконец прохудились на спине, по бокам и на рукавах, и все его тело ломит от бесконечной усталости. Они идут так долго, так монотонно, что дни смешиваются в однообразный поток, а цель пути теряется за ровным, безликим горизонтом. Пару раз они останавливаются в постоялых дворах поселений, находящихся недалеко от тракта, где им разрешают помыться в холодной воде. 

Сопровождают их двое смотрителей: брат Хьюм и знакомый Калебу брат Лоуренс. Они держатся в стороне и не заводят разговоров с послушниками, да и между собой говорят мало, проводя время в медитативном молчании. Лишь однажды Калеб становится невольным свидетелем их разговора. 

В тот раз они устраиваются на ночлег под мостом, который когда-то служил переправой через совсем узкую и мелкую реку. Но река давно пересохла, а мост теперь лишь соединяет два края небольшого оврага. Все дети разбредаются в поисках сухих веток для костра, а смотрители остаются наблюдать за ними с моста. Калеб возвращается раньше остальных и проходит под мост незамеченным для смотрителей. И слышит недовольный голос брата Хьюма:

— Будь прокляты эти походы, — жалуется тот брату Лоуренсу, подчеркивая свое раздражения постоянным цоканьем языком. — Ты можешь представить себе что-то хуже этого? Сопровождать щенков, которые кроме материнского подола ничего в этой жизни не видели. Что ни час, то новая жалоба на холод и усталость. Никчемное поколение нытиков, разжиревших на достатке мирных времен, — голос его звучит натужно, с гнусавыми интонациями. 

«А сам-то», — думает на это Калеб. 

— Если бы не этот идиот Лендсли со своей ветрянкой, меня бы здесь не было, — продолжает Хьюм. — Он должен был идти с тобой в паре, не я.

— Это испытание, такое же, как и остальные, — брат Лоуренс отвечает ему размеренно и терпеливо, со знакомой ультимативной сталью в голосе. — Оно и создано для того, чтобы укрепить дух молодых послушников, наших будущих братьев. Так же, как их ум усмиряется во время посвящения, плоть их должна быть закалена, а чрезмерный голод обуздан. Долгое изнуряющее паломничество научит их с умом расходовать силы, отучит от привычной родительской заботы и жажды постоянного комфорта, поможет ступить на путь аскезы и покажет, кто достаточно силен и кто обладает нужной силой воли, чтобы двигаться вперед, невзирая на препятствия и трудности. 

Калеб старается не дышать и не двигаться, чтобы не выдать своего присутствия и не спугнуть разговор. Слова Лоуренса пахнут таинственно и остро, как ржавый ключ к закрытому сундуку.

— Судя по их нытью, никто до Утеса на своих двоих не доберется, а кого-то потащим уже в мешках.

— Я заметил, что двое из них ни разу не роптали об усталости. 

— Тот угрюмый, что ли? Так, может, он немой? Вообще ни одного звука от него не слышал. Кто еще? Взъерошенный в несоразмерной куртке?

— Именно.

— Вдруг из них что и выйдет. Да только не нам это решать. 

— Верно. Но не забывай, брат, что и в собственной нашей борьбе нет ни одного дня для отдыха. Мы своим примером ведем эти неокрепшие умы по праведному пути, в надежде взрастить из них достойных союзников. Чтобы плечом к плечу искоренять гниль и тьму из наших земель, — Лоуренс говорит поучительно и убежденно, и слышна в его голосе снисходительность, которую он испытывает к Хьюму.

— Ха, — тот презрительно сплевывает, — не хотел бы я оказаться в одном отряде с кем-то из этих приблудков, — а затем понижает голос до интимно-угрожающего полушепота: — Но и ты не забывай, дорогой брат, что деяниями своими я давно доказал приверженность ордену, следовательно, рассчитываю на более достойные моего положения миссии, нежели этот собачий выгул. 

Лоуренс некоторое время молчит, а потом отрывисто и холодно кидает в ответ:  
— Безосновательная гордыня никому еще не была добрым спутником, дорогой брат. Надеюсь, ты проведешь оставшееся время пути в раздумьях о первом запрете.

Хьюм на это только зло хмыкает, и разговор прекращается. 

Калеб разочарован. Он ожидал секретных сведений, а в итоге стал свидетелем воинствующего лицемерия. 

Они устраиваются на ночлег, и, засыпая, Калеб вспоминает слова из «Литании Белого Утеса», которую читал каждую ночь, сидя в клетке: «...и объединяемся мы против неведомых духов, готовых унести нас в ночь, чтобы мы больше не узрели ни домов своих, ни семей». Он никогда не видел духов и не знает, существуют ли они на самом деле, но слова эти каждый раз помогают ему заснуть.

***

Калебу исполняется пятнадцать, когда он произносит слова клятвы на главной площади крепости Белого Утеса. Все воспоминания об испытаниях подернуты белесой дымкой, а каждая попытка выудить что-то причиняет голове неизъяснимую боль. Калеб помнит только вереницы строк, черных букв, заученным смыслом своим разъедающих глаза. На языке у него привкус крови и каждое произнесенное слово врезается в десны, как осколки стекла. Его руки в мозолях и ссадинах, а колени разбиты (он помнит, как часто падал на них, помнит холод каменных плит под руками и жар в груди). Он помнит собственное имя и имена братьев, стоящих рядом (они все здесь, кроме близнецов; никто из них больше никогда не увидит близнецов). Он помнит очень много слов, так много фраз, он может сложить из них крепость, может выстлать ими всю площадь, будто узорчатым ковром. Слова придают ему сил и укрепляют волю, слова бьют его плетьми и жгут раскаленными прутьями, слова затыкают в нем любую слабость, как пробоину в корабле. Отныне слово — его оружие, как и клинок в руке, как и пистолет за пазухой. Словом он будет управлять, словом нести смерть и словом приносить покой. Каждый из них и все они — сокрытые лица под маской единой цели — отныне надзиратели порядка, смотрители чистоты.

Калеб подносит к лицу маску и затягивает крепление потуже.

***

Спустя десять лет их отряд отправляют обратно в Дануолл. Они успевают застать город в былом величии; никто не подозревает, что последующие два года станут последними в эпохе расцвета столицы империи.

Жизнь в казармах дануоллского Аббатства отличается от жизни в кельях крепости Белого Утеса. Здесь нет той отрешенной атмосферы уединения, которой пропитаны стены крепости; и пусть белый мрамор Аббатства так же холоден и строг, но несет в себе скорее посыл к постоянному бдению, нежели к отшельническому умиротворению.

Калеб рад возвращению в Дануолл. Годы успешного обучения и тренировок взрастили в нем тщеславие и жажду знаний, полученных не из книг, а из действий. В Белом Утесе заострялся его ум и укреплялась воля, но Калеб уверен: нет лучше места, чтобы продолжить подниматься по пути, выпавшем ему по воле случая. Столица Гристоля полнится темнотой, скапливающейся в грязных переулках нижнего города и в кулуарах богатых кварталов. Развеять эти тени, обнажить застоявшийся порок, разорвать паучьи сети ереси — именно здесь Калеб сможет взять на себя роль вестника, несущего очищающий огонь. Юношеский максимализм и подспудная жажда власти над сердцами других распаляют в нем веру в устои ордена, как в единственно верные.

Эдмунд, Хамфри и Бертольд, как и еще несколько бойцов, переведены в Дануолл вместе с Калебом (Аду они не видят ни разу со дня посвящения — женский орден оракулов ведет обучение своих послушниц отдельно от смотрителей). Селят их в казармах на заднем дворе Аббатства: старое, обветшалое одноэтажное здание с двухъярусными кроватями, рядом с которым находятся мастерские со стрельбищами и столовая.

Они быстро обживаются: Хамфри отправляется под начало старшего механика Бартоломью — его увлечение игрушечными луками переросло в страсть к созданию и ремонту оружия; Эдмунда, за выносливость и дисциплинированность, назначают в часовые в холлах Аббатства; Бертольд, проявивший талант к дрессировке волкодавов, получает место помощника на псарне.

Сам же Калеб, зарекомендовавший себя искусным оратором и убежденным знатоком канонов, по рекомендации бывшего наставника назначается в ассистенты старшему дознавателю. 

Когда он только слышит имя того, под чьим руководством станет вести службу, то с усмешкой думает о том, что, порой, намеки судьбы прозрачны, как чистое стекло. Старший дознаватель Лоуренс — тот самый брат Лоуренс, забравший Калеба из отчего дома годы назад. 

Под конец первой встречи Калеб рассказывает ему об этом факте, и Лоуренс лишь сдержанно кивает, будто присматриваясь к нему. Это первый раз, когда Калеб видит его без маски. Глаза у старшего дознавателя светло-серые, всегда чуть прищуренные, вокруг бледного тонкого рта четко очерчены морщины, как у человека, часто поджимающего губы в целеустремленном упрямстве. Спустя несколько недель службы, видимо, достаточно пронаблюдав за работой Калеба, Лоуренс кладет ему ладонь на плечо и коротко говорит, глядя в упор и будто продолжая прерванный разговор:

— Возможно, наша встреча тогда не была случайной. Я надеюсь, что ты оправдаешь мои ожидания.

  
  
_«Алый — цвет чистоты»_  
Персонажи: Калеб, Лоуренс  
Иллюстратор: [алойса](http://vicious-mongrel.diary.ru/)  


После этого Лоуренс не скупится проводить с Калебом время в беседах. Долгими вечерними часами, свободными от долга службы, они обсуждают человеческие пороки и стремления, зависимость их проявлений от темной магии Чужого и от обычной, не чуждой никому, безнравственности. Ведя записи и протоколы допросов обвиняемых и свидетелей, Калеб нередко обращается за советом к своему наставнику, ежели то или иное слово приносит смуту в его мысли.

В искусстве допроса Калеб находит ответы на бесчисленные вопросы, одолевающие его в моменты сомнений. За десять лет обучения и жизни в крепости, помимо многих других знаний, он уясняет для себя одну важную вещь: больше всего ему претят распущенность, пустые идеалы и ложные авторитеты. Форма и маска смотрителя не защищают от соблазнов. 

Их учат обуздывать спесь, тренировать выдержку и силу воли, но многие знания приносят многие желания. В рядах ордена братья пробивают себе дорогу наверх шантажом и лизоблюдством, извилистой ложью пытаются добиться спасения, потакают любой своей прихоти. Калеб сам не чурается пользоваться положением и искать для себя выгоду во всем, собирать информацию, способную повлиять на действия других, и выгибать законы в нужную сторону, но всего старается добиваться своим даром убеждения, направляя других по удобному ему пути, нежели способом краж и обмана. Внутренние его законы и правила ордена не должны расходиться. Только в этом видится ему достойное существование в рядах смотрителей.

Выбивая точным и хлестким словом из других признания в грехах, выжигая из их тел слова раскаяния, Калеб слушает очень внимательно. Каждый подслушанный проступок, гнилое зерно, посеянное страстями в душе еретика, он рассматривает внимательно, изучает под увеличительным стеклом рефлексии и всегда спрашивает себя, как сам бы поступил на месте подсудимого. Поддался бы? Оступился? Возжелал? Что помогло бы ему не совершить ошибку? Только искоренив пороки в самом себе, ты получаешь право наставлять других. Калеб посмертно забирает у казненных их опыт грехопадения, очищает от ненужной шелухи и грязи и создает из него идеальный пример.

***

Накануне очередного праздника Фуги, посвященного концу года, в казармах царит возбуждение. Тут и там братья в шутку делятся своими планами на те несколько дней или недель, в которые дозволено все.

— Ну а ты, Бертольд? Небось, побежишь к своей семье? — громко спрашивает Вейланд, напарник Бертольда на псарне, перекрикивая гул разговоров в зале. — Знаю я, что ты не гнушаешься нарушить правила и в обычные дни, навещая их исподтишка, а?

Бертольд, переживший свою детскую полноту, но сохранивший неловкие повадки, от неожиданности роняет из рук маску и испуганно подбирается, силясь найти достойный ответ и оправдаться. Вейланд на это только задиристо смеется и машет рукой.

— Успокойся, никто здесь не собирается бежать к Кемпбеллу и сдавать тебя с потрохами. Не так ли? — еще громче обращается он ко всем остальным, по залу в ответ разносится безразличный гул. — Как поживает твоя сестра, Бертольд? — Вейланд интимно понижает голос. — Видел ее недавно в винном квартале, чертовски хороша!

Бертольд хмурится и осторожно отвечает что-то себе под нос. Калеб наблюдает за сценой со своей койки, откинувшись спиной на стену. Он лениво покачивает ногой и думает о том, что самого его предстоящий праздник не будоражит так, как окружающих. Странная традиция попустительства, якобы дарующая людям необходимую свободу, непонятна ему и идет в разрез со всеми постулатами ордена. Что толку в запретах, если в один из дней их можно беспрепятственно нарушить. Хаос, творящийся в душах людей, вырывающийся из них в это время, отвратителен Калебу. У него нет ни одного желания, которое не достойно было бы воплотить в любое другое время.

Поэтому, пока ученые мужи ордена вычисляют нужную комбинацию знамений, благоприятствующих началу нового года, Калеб проводит дни в архиве, сортируя доносы. В один из таких дней к нему заходит Эдмунд и просит прогуляться с ним по городу.

— Неужто уже наскучило предаваться разврату? — с нотой издевки спрашивает у того Калеб, не поднимая взгляда от отчета.

— Если под развратом ты понимаешь посещение пекарни в Ткацком квартале, то да, наскучило. Не смогу больше смотреть на маковые пряники, объелся ими на весь последующий год, — со смущенной улыбкой отвечает Эдмунд и кладет ему руку на плечо. — Пойдем, тебе не помешает подышать воздухом. 

Калеб раздумывает несколько мгновений и решает согласиться. Проветрить голову и правда будет не такой уж плохой идеей.

Спустившись с бульвара Клеверинга, они неспешно гуляют по Винному кварталу. Погода стоит солнечная, и Эдмунд предлагает спуститься к реке.

— Тебе дана воля творить все, чего жаждут тело и душа, а ты ешь пряники и идешь смотреть на волны? — поддевает его Калеб по пути.

— А что бы ты сделал? 

— Стал бы Верховным смотрителем, — коротко смеется Калеб. В его шутке как всегда только доля шутки, о серьезных желаниях так и надобно — вскользь, не заостряя внимания. — Да только пары дней мне будет мало.

Эдмунд улыбается ему и щурится от яркого закатного солнца. Каждый раз это удивляет Калеба сызнова — как разительно меняется лицо брата из-за улыбки. С него будто спадают тени — хмурые складки между бровями разглаживаются, а в темных глазах появляется несвойственный блеск. Калеб не помнит, улыбался ли Эдмунд кому-нибудь, кроме него. Кто другой увидел бы — точно бы не узнал в лицо.

— Я лишен твоего тщеславия, — Эдмунд говорит это как обычно — без признака упрека, скорее с восхищением. — Мои желания просты и бесхитростны. 

— Разве можно назвать тщеславием служение единой цели? Желание направлять и вести по праведному пути? — притворное оскорбление в голосе Калеба заставляет Эдмунда улыбнуться еще раз.

— Ты знаешь, что я пошел бы за тобой, невзирая ни на какие невзгоды. 

Это приятно, слышать о такой преданности. Преданность — именно то, к чему Калеб стремится: послушная, но живая и праведная паства, прислушивающаяся к каждому его слову, внемлющая, отзывчивая, словно глина. 

Они стоят в спокойном молчании, глядя, как солнце садится за часовую башню квартала особняков. 

— Ты не мог бы обнять меня? — очень серьезно и глядя в упор, Эдмунд спрашивает у него, когда они уже собираются возвращаться в казармы.

Эта настолько неожиданная просьба, что сперва Калеба одолевает лишь удивление. На смену удивлению приходят вопросы.

— Зачем? — Калеб задает первый из них — и самый главный — жестко, будто на допросе.

— У меня есть одна теория.

— Теория, значит.

— Я назвал ее «теорией объятий».

— Интересно послушать.

— Я расскажу, но сначала ты должен обнять меня, — Эдмунд все так же убийственно серьезен, и Калеба разбирает злой смех:

— Твои слова похожи на крики зазывал. Или бродячих артистов: «заплати монету, чтобы узнать продолжение истории».

— Просто обними так, как обнял бы любого другого.

— Не помню, чтобы обнимал кого-то за последние пятнадцать лет.

— Прошу, Калеб.

— И не исполняю просьбы, если не знаю их конечной цели. Ответь мне, зачем?

— Я хочу узнать о тебе кое-что. Знаю, ты не любишь, когда к тебе лезут в душу... И не имею в виду ничего скабрезного, поверь. Считай это тем безумством, что я хотел бы совершить в праздник Фуги.

— Лучше бы ты напился и выебал козу, как все нормальные люди, — цедит Калеб сквозь зубы. Все эти недомолвки вызывают в нем не только раздражение, но и нехорошие подозрения, вспыхивающие в мыслях одно за другим. Эдмунд продолжает смотреть на него выжидающе, и только беспокойные пальцы выдают в нем волнение и гаснущую надежду. Любопытство дознавателя все же побеждает в Калебе осторожность. 

Он не любит прикасаться к другим людям и не любит, когда другие люди прикасаются к нему. Не раз и не два это становилось причиной злословия: многие называли его снобом за излишнее отторжение из своего личного пространства и презрительно поджатые губы. Но редко кто кажется ему достаточно привлекательным, люди предстают перед глазами слишком неряшливыми и грязными, чтобы марать об них руки. Эдмунд, впрочем, из тех немногих, кто такого впечатления не производит.

— Смотри, чтобы твоя теория стоила того, — угрожающе коротко предупреждает Калеб и обхватывает Эдмунда руками, стараясь не затягивать контакт. 

Эдмунд тянется ему навстречу, сжимает крепко, вцепляясь пальцами в ткань формы. Он так и не вырос выше Калеба, остался ниже на полголовы, как и в детстве.

  
  
_«В честь праздника Фуги...»_  
Персонажи: Калеб, Эдмунд  
Иллюстратор: [алойса](http://vicious-mongrel.diary.ru/)  


Они стоят так некоторое время, застывшей фигурой братского доверия, как мог бы назвать их Бертольд, любитель бездарных эпитетов. Калеб отстраняется первым, нетерпеливо одергивая задравшиеся рукава формы, и выжидающе приподнимает бровь.

— Ну?

— Как я и думал, — сквозь силу улыбается Эдмунд и отводит взгляд. Затем, будто спохватившись, начинает сбивчиво объяснять: — Не хочу, чтобы ты ждал многого, это не новаторская теория, я не расскажу тебе ничего необычного или неожиданного...

— Довольно оправданий, Эдмунд.

Тот вздыхает и начинает рассказ, аккуратно подбирая слова:

— Как и многое в этой жизни, некоторые вещи разные люди делают по-разному.

— Звучит убедительно, — ехидно кивает Калеб.

— Да, — вместе со словом Эдмунд выталкивает из себя нервный смех. — Так и с объятьями. Зачастую, по способу объятий о человеке можно сказать очень многое. Иногда что-то такое, что навскидку в нем и не видно. Например, человек скромный на вид, со сбивчивой речью и неуверенными жестами, обнимает сильно и крепко, не сомневаясь, что имеет на это право. Он будто говорит: «я не боюсь обнять тебя», хотя может быть абсолютно не уверен, нравятся ли объятья тому, кого он обнимает. Он передает жестом то, что не может сказать словом. В твоем случае... — он молчит некоторое время. — Ты обнимаешь так, будто хочешь оттолкнуть от себя еще дальше. Знаешь, как ядро в рогатке. Чтобы запустить его как можно дальше, нужно притянуть резинку как можно ближе к себе. 

Эдмунд снова затихает, глядя на прибрежный песок отсутствующим взглядом, явно поглощенный собственными мыслями. Калеб терпеливо ждет продолжения.

— Ты не ждешь и не жаждешь от других помощи. А принимать предложенную тебе тяжело и непривычно. Считаешь, что это наложит на тебя ненужные обязательства. Не доверяешь другим людям, что очевидно. Я надеялся, впрочем, что мне... — он качает головой, и берег снова погружается в молчание. Слышно, как гудит вдалеке проплывающее китобойное судно.

— И все это ты узнал, прикоснувшись ко мне на несколько секунд? — Калеб не в восторге от того, к чему клонится этот разговор, и старается перевести его в более безопасное русло.

— Отнюдь. Как я и сказал, эксперимент лишь подтвердил мои догадки. Все это я узнал о тебе за годы общения, — ни разу с момента объятий Эдмунд так и не посмотрел Калебу в глаза.

— И многих людей ты переобнимал в целях эксперимента?

— Нет. Нет, в основном я наблюдал. Но ты прав, я ни разу не видел, чтобы ты обнимал кого-то, поэтому мне... пришлось... — Эдмунд безмолвно разводит руками.

— А что же скажешь про себя? Ты вцепился в меня довольно отчаянно, спешу заметить, — Калеб не умеет шутить так, чтобы разряжать неловкую или напряженную атмосферу, но делает попытку. Не выходит, впрочем, как и всегда.

— Я просто хотел обнять тебя, — слова вылетают из Эдмунда явно раньше, чем тот успевает подумать. Прикрыв глаза, он добавляет: — И не побоялся этого сделать.

Калеб смотрит на него, подмечает болезненно сведенные брови, сжатые кулаки; и веет от Эдмунда таким удушающим несчастьем, что невыносимо терпеть. 

Калеб разворачивается и ровным шагом уходит с причала, не оборачиваясь. На площади Холджера он слышит за собой стук каблуков форменных сапог о каменную кладку, отдающихся эхом в пустоте площади, но не сбавляет шаг.

***

Чума приходит в Дануолл медленно, как погребальная телега, что катится по улицам города квартал за кварталом, гася свет в окнах домов, забирая с перекрестков голоса людей и суматоху повседневной жизни. Трупы, завернутые в белые саваны, множатся на обочинах дорог, как застывшие опарыши. 

Сперва вымирают портовые кварталы. Из-за этого поговаривают, что чуму занесли крысы, привезенные на кораблях с чужих земель. Никогда раньше Дануолл не сталкивался с такой сильной болезнью, и время, в которое еще можно было побороть заразу должными методами, безнадежно упущено — эпидемия распространяется с устрашающей скоростью. Лишь когда количество смертей от чумы перерастает за полсотни в каждом квартале за день, городские власти начинают принимать меры. 

Один за другим закрываются дома, перекрываются улицы, уничтожаются все мосты, кроме главного моста Колдуин. Сперва тихая, но с каждым днем нарастающая паника охватывает жителей города. Паранойя и страх заражения поднимают в людях самые потаенные пороки: предательство, лжесвидетельствование, грабеж, мародерство, жажда наживы даже на смерти — именно во времена смуты эти преступления правят человеческим обществом.

Беды сыплются на Дануолл, как град: прорывает дамбу в Радшоре, и целый квартал оказывается затопленным речной водой. На руинах опустевших зданий находит свое пристанище шайка убийц-еретиков под предводительством Дауда, сына ведьмы. Позже в затопленный квартал начинают свозить тела умерших, для которых уже не хватает места в печах.

Когда болезнь охватывает практически весь город, власти отдают приказ о блокаде, перекрыв въезд и выезд из нижних кварталов в попытке остановить заразу, пока та не добралась до Башни и верхних имений. Все зараженные чумой дома отмечают особым красным символом, и к каждому такому дому приставляют стражника, препятствующего кому-либо выходить или входить в отмеченный дом. В отчаянных попытках спастись, люди идут на любые хитрости и преступления, вплоть до убийства родных и близких. Город медленно гниет с низов, источая трупный запах вперемешку с запахом жженой китовой плоти.

Весть об убийстве императрицы Калеб слышит, как и все остальные, — сквозь динамики громкоговорителей, развешанных на улицах. Голос Дануолла скорбно сообщает о кончине Джессамины Колдуин и похищении ее дочери Эмили, а также незамедлительно называет имя убийцы — королевский лорд-защитник Корво Аттано.

Город катится в Бездну.

***

Управляя страной на правах временного правителя, лорд-регент Хайрем Берроуз наделяет орден исключительными полномочиями. Со временем смотрители превращаются в символ абсолютного контроля: контроль над контролирующими. Блюстители порядка — городская стража — и те теперь призваны отчитываться перед орденом. 

Во времена страданий и постоянной угрозы смерти в людях неизменно просыпается отчаянная, слепая жажда жизни. В стремлении этом они либо обращаются к порядку, дарующему непоколебимую уверенность в завтрашнем дне, либо к абсолютному хаосу, награждающему безграничной уверенностью в собственных силах. Число отчаянных идолопоклонников растет параллельно с количеством прихожан, готовых доверить свою безопасность постулатам ордена.

— ...И заключение подобного союза может быть двояким. К одним Чужой является лично, в образе человека, соблазняя их нечестивыми дарами и обещаниям. Таким образом, он побуждает их к сохранению верности по отношению к себе ради временного благополучия и продолжительной жизни. 

В холле Аббатства четверо прихожан внимают словам Калеба смиренно, поглощенные, кто будоражащими образами, предстающими пред их внутренним взором, кто общей торжественной атмосферой этих холодных залов. А кто и интонацией, с которой Калеб произносит свою речь: с официозностью палача, зачитывающего приговор на площади, и вкрадчивостью пастыря он приоткрывает перед ними дверь, ведущую к сакральным знаниям, неведомым ранее никому. 

— В конце концов, он потребует присяги, которая состоит в обещании принадлежать ему навеки душой и телом и всеми силами привлекать к нему других лиц обоего пола. И в знак этой принадлежности он отмечает того человека особой меткой. 

Калеб прохаживается мимо них, иногда останавливая взгляд то на одном, то на другом. Глаза его сквозь прорези маски смотрят цепко и внимательно, даруя каждому присутствующему ощущение причастности, держа в напряжении и не позволяя потеряться в собственных мыслях.

— Бывают и торжественные, многолюдные обряды, проводимые в основном кем-то из отмеченных Чужим. Являясь проводниками его силы, подобные еретики по праву считаются опаснее прочих. Ведьмам, убийцам и прочим гнилым душам передают они свои способности, полученные от нечестивого союза с ним.

— Я слышал, — неуверенно вступает один из мужчин, — что ведьмы делают специальные мази из костей и членов детей, чтобы залечивать свои раны. А детей этих они похищают прямо из колыбелей или выкапывают уже мертвых из могил.

Калеб медленно кивает, останавливаясь перед ним и складывая руки за спиной. 

— Такими отвратительными примерами полнятся улицы города. Ведьмы и колдуны — все это не персонажи из книг. Это люди, живущие среди нас, люди слабые, позволившие тьме завладеть ими, открывшие ей свое сердце. Та торговка выпечкой, чья лавка недавно закрылась, тот старьевщик, потерявший молодую жену и нерожденного сына. Или ваши собственные родные и близкие, доведенные до отчаяния тяжкими испытаниями, выпавшими на нашу долю в этот год. В страданиях и горестях людей ищет он лазейки, чтобы проникнуть в наш мир. Именно тогда, когда воля человека ослабевает, приходит он и приносит с собой обещания, и полны эти обещания ядом, ибо любое слово способен он извратить ради своей выгоды. 

Эти люди перед ним, с почерневшими от горестей и страха глазами и согбенными от полученных ударов спинами, они смотрят на него с надеждой на защиту. Они приходят сюда день ото дня, чтобы получить порцию душевной панацеи, как получают дозу эликсира для защиты тела. Они ждут от Калеба слов, которые помогли бы им продолжать борьбу. И если заразу, пожирающую их тела, он остановить не в силах, то против недуга, угрожающего их разуму, он дарует знания. Он предупреждает их, вкладывает им в руки оружие, получив которое, они смотрят в завтрашний день с большей уверенностью, чем смотрели вчера. 

В страхе, что грехи приведут их к смерти еще быстрее, чем чума, люди бегут под своды Аббатства в поисках спасения. И Калеб зачитывает им семь запретов, сея зерно стабильности в жизнях, наполненных ощущением всепоглощающего краха.

— Я не призываю вас во всем видеть проявления зла, я призываю вас помнить о том, что Чужой искусен и хитер, ибо многие служат ему, сами того не ведая. Я призываю вас к сражению, нежели к покорному принятию. Ограждая себя от соблазнов и дурных побуждений, вы связываете ему руки. Удерживайте взгляд на чистом и поучительном, и, когда придет час, различите вы козни Чужого. 

После проповеди Калеб выходит к площади Холджера, чтобы заступить на ночной патруль. Возле монумента он видит Бертольда, сидящего на земле рядом со своим волкодавом. 

— Вступился за меня сегодня, —гордо говорит Бертольд, но глаза у него при этом виноватые. Он сам похож на провинившегося пса, вилянием хвоста пытающегося загладить вину. — Очередной оскорбленный стражник, знаешь, из этих, которые ненавидят нас и постоянно строят из себя задетую честь, стоит только напомнить им про их обязанности.

— Честь, — презрительно передразнивает Калеб. — Наверняка еще один вор или бандит, порешивший в пьяной драке своих приятелей. Выпущен из тюрьмы за обещание служить отчизне. Надел чистую форму, получил табельный меч и заговорил о чести. 

Бертольд согласно кивает и гладит своего пса промеж острых ушей. Пасть у того перемазана кровью, а на оскаленных зубах видны ошметки мяса.

— Я так понимаю, в патруль поруганная честь еще долго не выйдет.

— Да, Фрэнки за него хорошо взялся. Сижу, вот, теперь и выковыриваю из его зубов куски форменных штанов. Муторное занятие. 

Калеб коротко хмыкает на это и кидает на довольного Фрэнки одобрительный взгляд. Тот ведет ушами и безобидно машет хвостом, подставляя голову под новые поглаживания хозяина. Какое-то время они проводят в молчании, каждый в своих мыслях, пока Бертольд не произносит задумчиво:

— Их судьба ведь мало отличается от нашей, если подумать. У волкодавов, я имею в виду. Отобранные у матери в раннем возрасте, они поддаются жесткой дрессировке. Тех же, кто не выдерживает или не соответствует требованиям, усыпляют без промедления. Если повезет найти пса умного и верного, он станет тебе другом на всю жизнь. Как мы становимся братьями.

Сам Калеб всегда относился к псам с уважением, особенно к таким вымуштрованным и преданным, как умелец Фрэнки. Жестокие и вечно голодные твари вызывают у него восхищение способностью учуять слабость или страх. Качества, связавшие бы хозяина и пса, реши Калеб когда-нибудь взять себе четвероногого напарника. 

Перед тем, как пройти через заставу к Винному кварталу, Калеб останавливается и поправляет крепление маски. В целях безопасности они все смазывают внутреннюю сторону масок уксусом и чесноком. Дышать от такой ядреной смеси трудно, однако стоит того. Хоть и сомнительная защита, но, говорят, помогает не подхватить заразу во время патрулей. 

С Эдмундом они пересекаются на бульваре Клеверинга. Широкая улица выглядит мирно и чисто, и если не обращать внимания на предупреждающие о чуме знаки и на стражников, приставленных к двери каждого дома, можно подумать, что город живет прежней жизнью.

Но стоит только перегнуться через бортик и заглянуть на нижние уровни Винного квартала, как все меняется: бесчисленные стаи крыс, снующие от трупа к трупу, тела умерших прямо на улице, сваленные возле мусорных баков, — смерть пирует в таких местах на каждом шагу. Завернутые в белые саваны останки могут пролежать так несколько дней, разлагаясь и издавая ужасающую вонь, пока погребальная телега не доберется до них. В одиночку в такие переулки лучше даже не соваться, если не хочешь быть разодранным на части уличными бандитами. Те в жажде наживы не посмотрят ни на твою форму, ни на звание. Мародеры, стервятники, падальщики — это их время.

А еще тишина. Тишина — то, что отличает прежний шумный Дануолл от этого мертвого города. На улицах так тихо и так пусто, что любой резкий звук отдается эхом и выдергивает стражников из сонного оцепенения. Объявления по громкоговорителям — иногда единственная человеческая речь, которую можно услышать снаружи, не считая редких перебранок патрульных. 

— Встретил сегодня одного лодочника, — тихо рассказывает Эдмунд, идя по левую руку от Калеба. — Говорит, видел недавно корабль-призрак, так он выразился. Видимо, в желании спастись, несколько жителей отплыли на корабле на безопасное расстояние от города и встали на якорь. Да только поздно, кто-то из них явно был уже заражен. Старик видел тела, лежащие прямо на палубе, а между ними — бесчисленное количество крыс, обгладывающих мертвое мясо. 

Калеб качает головой и хмурится. С каждым днем дела только хуже. В отчаянии люди творят безрассудные вещи.

— По-хорошему, корабль надо бы поджечь и потопить, чтобы, если вдруг якорь сорвется, его не унесло течением в море или не прибило обратно к берегам города.

— Как будто в реке и так мало чумных трупов. 

— Может, успеют прогореть до того, как затонут.

— Это вряд ли.

— Да... — тяжело вздыхает Эдмунд и снова погружается в угрюмое молчание. Последнее время они мало общаются, Калеб все время проводит в допросной. Каждый день к нему приводят новых подсудимых: воров, клятвопреступников, убийц, безумных проповедников, политических изменников, хранителей оккультных артефактов; ведьм, обвиняемых в том, что подвергали злым чарам соседей или членов своих семей; насильников и извращенцев, замеченных в прелюбодеяниях. Все они ломаются, под пытками ли, или под обещаниями пыток, заключенными в умелых перекрестных допросах Лоуренса и Калеба. Иногда Калебу удается собственными глазами узреть те чудовищные изменения, которым подвергаются глупцы, вступившие в сговор с Чужим. Деформации тела, страшные судороги при воздействии гармонических колебаний чистой музыки. Несколько раз он видел, как черное марево охватывало тело еретика, когда тот пытался вырваться из пут с помощью магии. Картины, способные расстроить умы многих. Скорбный и тяжелый труд — избавлять людей от такой проклятой жизни, но как иначе противостоять распространению заразы, в сто крат худшей, чем сама чума?

— В этом квартале практически одновременно вымерли целые улицы, — задумчиво произносит Калеб, когда они проходят мимо очередного дома с красным знаком на двери. — Помню, как закрывался этот дом. Там жила семья из семи человек. Вчера слышал, как выжившие просили погребальщиков достать трупы, потому что там все умерли. Да только убирать некому, все боятся заходить в дом. 

Им постоянно доносят о жалобах на работу погребальщиков — они-де не выносят тела и не очищают дома, все обитатели которых умерли, так что иногда гниющие трупы лежат по нескольку дней незахороненными, и так до тех пор, пока вонь не достигает соседних домов и не заносит туда заразу. В своих патрулях смотрителям часто приходится следить за этим, с риском для жизни подгонять трясущихся от страха могильщиков. Огромное число их умирает, заразившись от трупов, к которым им приходится приближаться. 

Да только в городе еще полно бедняков, оставшихся без куска хлеба, которых нужда заставляет решаться на что угодно, так что всегда найдутся новые работники на замену умершим.

Они спускаются к воде и идут вдоль грязного берега, заставленного проржавевшими контейнерами. На причале больше никто не работает и не разгружает подплывающие лодки, даже крики чаек не слышны над водой; только издалека доносится потрескивание световой стены, перекрывающей вход на бульвар.

Калеб подходит к воде, чтобы обмыть запыленные сапоги. Взгляд цепляется за прибрежный камень, к которому прибило кусок человеческого туловища, обглоданного до костей прожорливыми речными миногами. Калеб морщится: еще один труп зараженного, скинутый в воду вместо сожжения. Они никогда не очистят Ренхевен от такого.

Вдруг под носком левого сапога он чувствует что-то твердое. Это речные волны принесли к его ногам сточенные водой китовые кости. Три тонких осколка, выбитые, скорее всего, из ребра, соединены между собой металлическим креплением. 

— Еще один, — брезгливо выплевывает Калеб, поднимая амулет и стряхивая с него мокрый песок. Хорошо, что на нем форменные перчатки и не приходится трогать проклятую вещь голыми руками. — Отнесем в пакгауз А, пусть Бартоломью избавится от него, как от всех остальных.

Эдмунд стоит рядом как-то скованно и все смотрит и смотрит на амулет сквозь прорези маски, не произнося ни слова. 

— Что не так? — резко спрашивает Калеб, в желании вырвать его из оцепенения. Эдмунд поднимает на него осоловелые глаза и просит:

— Просто выкинь его в реку.

— Думай, о чем говоришь. Чтобы какой-нибудь недалекий рыбак выловил и нацепил на пояс, как трофей? А потом пошел и забил веслом свою жену и троих детей, ибо те мешали ему слушать напевы? Не глупи, Эдмунд. Эти вещи подлежат немедленному уничтожению.

— Но ты ведь тоже слышишь ее. Музыку, что от него исходит.

С минуту Калеб молчит, не в силах поверить в то, что только что было произнесено. 

— Я знаю, что не все ее слышат. Кто-то улавливает простое мерное гудение, а кому-то и этого не дано. Для них они просто молчаливые артефакты. Но ты слышишь, я знаю. Я тоже слышу, — Эдмунд шепчет неистово и доверчиво тянет к нему руки. То ли хочет забрать амулет, то ли ищет поддержки. 

Все это напоминает Калебу о похожем вечере около года назад, когда они так же стояли на берегу, и напряжение между ними можно было резать ножом. 

Исходящая от амулета песня китобоев, которую он старается не замечать, становится громче. 

— Мы возвращаемся в аббатство. Немедленно, — отчеканивает Калеб жестко, сдерживая подступающую к горлу холодную ярость. — И ни слова, Эдмунд, ни слова, пока не окажемся там. Или клянусь... — он прерывает себя на полуслове, проглатывая злость и сжимая руку в кулак, чтобы не замахнуться на брата своего в жгучем желании ударить. 

Они возвращаются так быстро, как только могут, пару раз Калеб чуть не срывается на бег и постоянно, постоянно бросает на Эдмунда проверяющие взгляды, будто ожидает, что тот растает в клубах черного дыма в любую секунду. 

Не заходя в главное здание, Калеб сперва идет в мастерскую. А там показательно, прямо у Эдмунда на глазах, зажимает амулет в тиски на столе и крутит рычаг, пока не слышит характерный хруст. 

— Об остальном позаботится старший механик, — скинув с рук груз проклятой вещи, Калеб жестко улыбается, довольный этим изуверским, как мог бы назвать его какой еретик, жестом.

Затем он ведет Эдмунда в допросную и там, удостоверившись, что в комнате больше никого, кроме них, нет, снимает маску и указывает Эдмунду жестом сделать то же самое.

— Будешь пытать меня? — с нервным, вымученным смешком, спрашивает тот. Лицо под маской у него бледное, покрытое лихорадочным потом.

Калеб качает головой и любовно проводит рукой по инструментам, лежащим возле пыточного кресла. 

— Нет, хотя стоило бы. Я все еще надеюсь, что это лишь минутное помутнение рассудка, и хочу просто поговорить с тобой, прежде чем обвинять в измене. Здесь самое безопасное место для разговора, как иронично бы это ни звучало.

— Но ты ведь слышишь, тоже слышишь...

— То, что я слышу эти грязные звуки, не делает мне чести! — срывается Калеб на крик, но почти сразу заглушает себя, понижая голос. — Сколько раз я пытался вытравить их из себя постоянными молитвами, затыкал уши, чтобы не слышать, как мерзко они поют по ночам, оставленные Бартоломью в мастерской. Ненавидел его самого за то, что не уничтожает их сразу же. Корил себя за слабость, — у Калеба руки трясутся от ярости, и он сцепляет пальцы до боли, пытаясь вернуть контроль над своими эмоциями.

— Не позволяй себе пасть жертвой его влияния, сражайся с ним, как я, — сейчас Калеб видит в Эдмунде одного из прихожан, потерянную душу, вставшую на опасный путь, но это не все. Эдмунд не просто один из них, Эдмунд — его брат, и знают друг друга они так долго, так хорошо, что могут по памяти перечислить все свои привычки. И потому Калеб чувствует себя преданным. Он чувствует, как что-то очень важное ускользает прямо у него из рук.

— Иначе он завладеет тобой, пролезет под кожу. Будет говорить твоими губами, творить твоими руками. Лишит тебя разума. Что может быть страшнее, чем потерять разум?

— Разум не главное для меня, — Эдмунд мотает головой и проводит ладонью по лицу, утирая выступивший пот.

— А что же тогда?

— Чувства. Мои чувства. Эти звуки — они дарят неведомые ощущения. Будто заливают меня изнутри. Вселяют радость и надежду на то, что я никогда не смогу получить. Я чувствую себя цельным, как никогда раньше. 

— А что же ты будешь чувствовать, когда предашь нас? Когда предашь все братство и каждого по отдельности? — Калеб подходит ближе, совсем близко и смотрит неотрывно, прямо в глаза. — Что ты будешь чувствовать, когда предашь меня, Эдмунд?

Лицо Эдмунда бледнеет еще сильнее и будто наливается тяжестью: уголки губ опускаются, веки сокрушенно прикрывают глаза.

— Нет, только не тебя.

Калеб еще пару мгновений смотрит на него в упор, но, когда Эдмунд неуверенно тянется к его руке, отходит в сторону. 

— Думай об этом каждый раз, когда темнота заполняет твои легкие. Соблазн, пустые обещания — вот, как он действует. Все это лишь ложь и морок. Он играет на твоих желаниях, а ты, брат мой, ты должен бороться с ним, побеждая свой страх.

— Но мне не страшно.

— А должно быть.

Слова повисают в воздухе тяжело, словно отзвук погребального колокола. Калеб чувствует, как его язык деревенеет. Так происходит всегда, когда больше нечего сказать. В каждую произнесенную речь он вкладывает живой смысл, потому пустословие претит ему. Когда заканчиваются слова, наступает время уходить. Он поворачивается к двери, ведущей в коридоры, но голос Эдмунда останавливает его:

— Когда говорю с тобой, я чувствую, как что-то похожее на паутину налипает на мои губы, — и правда, Эдмунд выталкивает из себя слова через силу, будто что-то мешает ему говорить. — Слышишь ли ты мой зов о помощи?

Резко развернувшись на каблуках, Калеб возвращается к нему и крепко хватает за затылок, притягивая к себе, касаясь его лба своим лбом.

— Я слышу, брат, я слышу, — исступленно шепчет он, и Эдмунд вцепляется пальцами в ткань на его груди, отчаянно, будто в мольбе. — Что не дает тебе покоя? В чем твоя слабость? 

Эдмунд долго молчит и только дышит тяжело. А потом тихо произносит:

— Мне не хватает времени, которое мы проводили вместе в крепости. Теперь ты так редко заговариваешь со мной, а я не знаю, что делать. Иногда я пытаюсь вспомнить твой голос, а вместо него слышу музыку. Потом голос твой вплетается в напевы, и глупое одиночество, захватывающее меня, пропадает... Если бы ты только... Я бы все сделал, как ты скажешь... — под конец он говорит все сбивчивее и сбивчивее, а потом вовсе замолкает, только смотрит исподлобья обреченно. 

Калеб тяжело прикрывает глаза. Вот она, лазейка, сквозь которую Чужой проникает в сердца — чувственные страсти, одиночество, желания. Душевная червоточина, нарыв, возникающий на месте безответных сердечных влечений. 

— Я помогу тебе, — убежденно отвечает Калеб, спустя несколько молчаливых минут. — Помогу тебе справиться с этим. Ты можешь приходить ко мне каждый раз, как сомнения начнут одолевать тебя. Обещаю тебе, мой настоящий голос заглушит любые другие. Помнишь, я читал тебе вслух труды Тинана Уоллеса? — с улыбкой спрашивает он, отстраняясь и обхватывая ладонями лицо Эдмунда, ловя его взгляд.

Тот облегченно смеется и вздыхает, будто что-то в его груди, наконец, позволило ему это сделать.

— Да, да, помню. Мне снились ужасные сны после этого, но засыпал я быстро.

Калеб откидывает голову назад в приступе искреннего смеха и отступает на шаг. Эдмунд тянется за ним по инерции, но быстро одергивает себя, смущенно улыбаясь. В глазах у него больше нет той безысходной тоски, что стояла в них, как сточные воды. И Калеб празднует победу.

  
  
_«Что она обещает тебе?»_  
Персонажи: Эдмунд, руна, иллюзия Калеба  
Иллюстратор: [Shaidis](http://shaidis.deviantart.com/)  


***

Вести о неудаче отряда под предводительством брата Хьюма разносятся быстро. 

Самоуверенные и непродуманные действия командира, не дождавшегося подмоги, привели к полному краху миссии: с помощью самого Дауда ассасины разделались с отрядом безжалостно, выследив и убив всех до единого. 

Что примечательно, впрочем, именно один из ассасинов дал отряду возможность незаметно и молниеносно захватить базу в самом начале. Предатели в рядах врагов — нет ничего лучше для повышения морального духа, даже во времена сплошных поражений.

Мнения делятся — кто-то осуждает поспешные действия Хьюма, получившего причитающееся наказание, кто-то оплакиваем его кончину и винит во всем происки врагов (сам Кемпбелл читает в холле проникновенную речь об утрате преданного члена ордена). Лоуренс из тех, кто реагирует на смерть Хьюма спокойно, с практичным безразличием.

— Гордыня и спесь застили ему глаза еще давно, — говорит он Калебу, когда они сидят в кабинете над допросной, разбирая открытые дела. И Калеб вспоминает тот подслушанный много лет назад разговор во время паломничества. — Я ожидал такого исхода.

Он согласен с Лоуренсом. Тщеславие Хьюма привело его подчиненных к гибели. Глупость, некомпетентность и близорукая самоуверенность — вот, чем считает это Калеб.

Он часто задумывается о том, какой путь выбрать в собственном движении к верхам службы, какое предназначение уготовано ему в стенах Аббатства. Лоуренс ценит его как своего помощника, и последнее время часто отдает ведущую роль в допросах. Не говоря уже о пытках, к которым старший дознаватель сам редко прибегает, испытывая, видимо, слишком сильный дискомфорт при процессе. Калебу по душе работа дознавателя, если не сказать больше. Но что поможет ему пойти выше, реализовать все свои амбиции?

— Какая дорога правильная? — задает он вопрос вслух, отрывая Лоуренса от заполнения отчета. — Как распознать ее среди других дорог?

Пару минут тот молчит, обдумывая неожиданный вопрос, а потом произносит убежденно, будто знает, что именно Калеб имеет в виду:

— Если движешься в том направлении, в котором растет твой страх, ты на правильном пути.

***

Калеб возвращается в казармы под вечер; манжеты куртки у него все забрызганы кровью. 

Безумная женщина, убившая заразившуюся чумой дочь, выварившая в нескольких котлах ее кости, создавала из них амулеты и продавала на подходе к Адвокатскому кварталу. Калеб не жалел ее плоти, впиваясь в нее раскаленными иглами и лезвиями щипцов. Она кричала долго, проклинала их, взывая к своему идолу. Неоспоримых доказательств стало достаточно, чтобы вынести приговор: конфискация имущества, три дня на лобном месте в колодках и последующая казнь. 

Несмотря на удовлетворенность от совершенного суда, Калеб чувствует одолевающую его усталость. Зайдя в казармы, он только скидывает с себя грязную куртку и сразу падает на койку, прикрывая глаза рукой. Так он лежит какое-то время, в надежде быстро уснуть, но сон не идет к нему. Слова Лоуренса о пути к страху постоянно всплывают в голове, их значения множатся и ускользают от него, как бывает с мыслями во время тяжелой дремы.

Калеб отнимает от лица руку и оглядывает помещение, впервые обращая внимание на окружающую обстановку. На своей кровати, склонившись к самым коленям, Хамфри остервенело строчит третье по счету, судя по разбросанным по полу смятым листам, письмо неизвестному адресату.

— Проблемы на фронте, Хамфри? — устало кидает в его сторону Калеб, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься от тяжелых мыслей.

— Бартоломью, — коротко отвечает ему тот и закусывает кончик пера, в задумчивости перечитывая написанное. Затем в сердцах сминает и этот лист, отбрасывая его в сторону. — Старый ублюдок только тешит меня надеждами, изнуряя постоянными дурацкими поручениями. «Хамфри, сделайте то, Хамфри, принесите это!». И к каждому добавляет, что, выполни я все, как он скажет, он точно подумает о том, чтобы назначить меня своим подмастерьем. Подумает! Я два года батрачу на него, драю полы и прибираю за ним дерьмо, и все никакого повышения, — Хамфри заходится в кашле, глаза у него отекшие, красные и больные, но Калеб списывает это на усталость и переутомление. — Весь последний месяц бегаю по городу и таскаю для него подопытных для экспериментов с музыкой.

Калеб в ответ только качает головой, усмехаясь про себя такой вспыльчивости. Хамфри, видимо, замечает его ухмылку, и добавляет раздосадовано:

— Не всем так везет, как тебе с Лоуренсом, — с этим сложно не согласиться, Лоуренс блестящий наставник.

— Твой Бартоломью пусть поумерит свои амбиции, — неожиданно резко вступает в диалог Бертольд. Он смотрит на Хамфри напряженно и зло, держа за ошейник Фрэнки, который сидит у его кровати, скаля зубы и громко и часто дыша. — Уортон узнал, что он собирается обвязывать наших собак взрывчаткой и делать из них живые бомбы. 

— Я ему не указ, — огрызается на него Хамфри. — А тебе сколько раз говорили не таскать в кровать свою шавку, вонь от нее по всей казарме! Сам уже провонял до костей.

В комнате остро тянет разгорающимся конфликтом. Бертольд подскакивает на ноги и открывает рот для ответного выпада, но тут Эдмунд, до того тихо сидевший в своем углу, выходит на середину зала и расставляет руки в стороны в успокаивающем жесте.

— Мы все просто устали, братья. Не будем драться из-за чужих ошибок. 

Это его особенность — незыблемым своим спокойствием, ровным голосом и резонными доводами Эдмунд способен пресечь на корню любую мелкую ссору. В крупные он старается не вступать. Бертольд и Хамфри, обрубленные на полуслове, отворачиваются друг от друга и замолкают каждый на своем месте. Калеб тоже заметно расслабляется, снова откидываясь спиной на койку. Он одобрительно улыбается Эдмунду в ответ на его взгляд. Конфликты любопытны Калебу своими эмоциями и адреналином, но не сейчас, когда голова тяжела, как чугунный колокол.

Но стоит ему только прикрыть глаза и задремать, как миновавшая было гроза разгорается с новой силой.

— Бертольд! — влетает в казармы Вейланд, и лицо у него перекошено от гнева. — Не говорил ли я тебе образумить свою сестру?

— Держи свои руки подальше от Марты! — снова взлетает со своего места Бертольд и тычет пальцем в Вейланда. — Она говорила мне, что ты донимаешь ее непристойными предложениями!

— Непристойными, ха? — зло изгибает бровь Вейланд. — Так это теперь называется. Я пытаюсь спасти твою сестру, даруя ей возможность заработать хорошие деньги.

— Сделав ее шлюхой?

— Думаешь, ей лучше загнить от голода в пустой квартире и отправиться в Затопленный квартал, как вашим отцу и матери несколько месяцев назад?

— Не смей даже... Я отправляю ей все свое жалование!

— Считаешь, твоего жалкого жалования помощника на псарне хватит на то, чтобы купить достаточно эликсира и выжить среди зараженных? 

— Ты устроишь ее в «Золотую кошку», чтобы потом самому приходить и использовать. Не думай, будто я не вижу, как ты смотришь на Марту!

— «Кошка» приличное место, а не грязный бордель, ты должен быть благодарен...

— Благодарен? Не понимаю, как Аббатство еще терпит подобные места!

— «Так поступает и судья, заботящийся об общем благе и прибегающий к меньшему злу, чтобы избежать большего», — спокойно цитирует Калеб, не поворачиваясь к ним, но встревая в разговор. — «Такой судья терпит блудниц в городе, чтобы неудовлетворенная похоть не привела к большим бедам. Ведь сказано: „Устрани блудниц, и ты приведешь через похоть все в смятение“».

Бертольд в отчаянии и раздражении заламывает руки.

— В любом случае, сегодня она прокляла меня в присутствии братьев и пообещала сделать из моих костей серьги, — Вейланд чеканит холодные слова, разворачиваясь к выходу и заканчивая этим разговор. Остановившись на полпути, он бросает через плечо. — На твоем месте, я бы побеспокоился о том, как бы кто не объявил ее ведьмой.

Лицо Бертольда становится белым от осознания угрозы, и он грузно опускается на кровать, глядя перед собой невидящими глазами. Казарма погружается в тишину, ибо ни у кого не находится больше слов.

Спустя некоторое время Бертольд поворачивает голову и смотрит прямо на Калеба. В глазах у него осознанный, осязаемый страх. Калеб понимает его причины: в случае чего, именно ему выпадет доля допрашивать брата и сестру. И Бертольд знает, что рука Калеба не дрогнет.

***

Калеб знал, что история на том не кончится. 

Когда в один из вечеров он выходит на задний двор и слышит крики и проклятия, то немедля направляется на звуки, подстегиваемый дурным предчувствием.

— Прочь с дороги! — слышен гневный голос Вейланда. — Думаешь, раз ты ее брат, ее нужно помиловать? Она пойдет на костер! Всех ведьм нужно сжечь!

— Клянусь, Бертольд, я ничего не делала! — женский голос дрожит от страха, и Калеб тотчас понимает, в чем дело.

— Лживая ведьма! 

Он успевает подойти и достать пистолет до того, как начинается драка.

— Что здесь происходит? — требует он ответа, наводя прицел поочередно то на Бертольда, то на его сестру, то на Вейланда и его подельников. Те опускают поднятые мечи.

— А на что, по-твоему, это похоже? — грубо отвечает ему Вейланд. — Этот отступник хочет помочь своей сестре-ведьме сбежать, а мы пытаемся этого не допустить! Я надеюсь, ты читал все доказательства ее колдовства, собранные мной за эти месяцы?

— Попридержи язык, — цедит Калеб сквозь зубы. — Я читал все, но это моя работа — решить правда они или вымысел, не твоя. Никто не давал тебе права вершить самосуд.

— Нет! — крик Бертольда разрывает напряжение между ними и все снова хватаются за оружие. — Кто бы ни попал за стены аббатства, вы всех признаете виновными, ни для кого не будет дороги назад... Я не могу позволить вам взять ее! — в неистовстве Бертольд бросается на Калеба с поднятым мечом, и Калеб успевает только поднять пистолет, целясь нападающему в голову, когда острие лезвия проходит сквозь плечо Бертольда и тот выгибается в гримасе боли — это Вейланд, не мешкая, проткнул беззащитно открытую перед ним спину.

Марта пронзительно кричит и кидается к осевшему на землю брату. 

— Свяжите их, — приказывает Калеб. — И позовите кого-нибудь с шарманкой. Если она и правда ведьма, нам стоит быть наготове. Странно, что ты не подумал об этом, Вейланд, — бросает он в сторону. Вейланд в ответ поджимает губы.

Они ведут пленников мимо казарм к главному зданию, и встречающиеся им по пути братья останавливаются, глядя им вслед, кто с пониманием, кто с осуждением. Когда на пути им встречается смотритель с шарманкой, Калеб дает отмашку, чтобы тот начинал играть. Атональная музыка, похожая скорее на гудение моторов, чем на мелодию, заполняет двор. И Калеб слышит за спиной громкий стон боли. Он оборачивается и смотрит на упавшую на колени и сжимающую голову руками Марту с таким же неверящим удивлением, как и ее брат рядом с ней. 

Он ведь был почти уверен в том, что вся эта история с обвинениями — ложь, надуманная оскорбленной мужской гордостью. Собирался допросить всех троих, выбив из каждого необходимые признания. 

Даже Вейланд смотрит на Марту испуганно, забыв от изумления собственную роль. 

Калеб первым приходит в себя и снова достает из-за пояса пистолет, вынимая из него все патроны, кроме одного. До чего иногда нелепые перипетии судьбы заставляют настоящую правду раскрыться. Он вкладывает оружие в руку Бертольда, еще не успевшего оправиться от шока.

— По давнему обычаю, мы предоставляем обвиняемым братьям очистить свою честь и совесть перед орденом, — Калеб ловит взгляд Бертольда и уверенно сжимает его пальцы вокруг рукоятки. — Убей ведьму и докажи свою невиновность, или промахнись и обреки себя и ее на суд. 

Бертольд смотрит на него ошалелыми глазами, не до конца понимая, что Калеб от него требует. Когда осознание все-таки приходит, Бертольд лихорадочно качает головой.

— Ей просто стало плохо, — слабо говорит он, но все-таки поднимает пистолет, целясь в сестру, все еще корчащуюся на земле. 

— Ты все прекрасно понимаешь, — скорбь в голосе Калеба неподдельная. Такого он бы и врагу не пожелал, что уж говорить о давнем друге. Но для Бертольда все еще есть шанс. Всего лишь один выстрел в упор.

Весь двор погружается в тишину в ожидании решения, только музыка продолжает литься из шарманки, защищая их от нечистого колдовства. Бертольд все смотрит на сестру и то кладет, то убирает палец с курка. Кровь сочится из раны на его плече, и периодически он морщится от боли. 

Калеб ждет, затаив дыхание.

— Нет, нет, я не могу... Я не верю... — Бертольд роняет пистолет на землю и закрывает лицо руками.

Калеб не может понять, разочарован он или восхищен такой слепой преданностью другому человеку. Но его рука не дрожит, когда он поднимает с земли свой пистолет и снова наставляет его на Бертольда.

— Ведьму — в допросную, предателя — в карцер, — без промедления отдает он приказ тем двум смотрителям, что были вместе с Вейландом. — И перевяжите его рану. Мне не нужно, чтобы он умер от потери крови раньше времени.

Калеб сопровождает их до допросной, где вкратце рассказывает Лоуренсу о сложившейся ситуации. Лоуренс коротко кивает и распоряжается:

— Обрейте ей голову, ибо в волосах ведьмы часто хранят защитные амулеты. И разденьте до белья, проверив, чтобы нигде на теле не было никаких знаков.

Женщину уводят, а Калеб остается наедине с Лоуренсом; тот смотрит на него внимательно и изучающе.

— Ты хочешь провести допрос сам, не так ли? Без моего вмешательства, — то ли спрашивает, то ли утверждает он, и Калеб в ответ только склоняет голову в твердом согласии.

— Хорошо. Я буду просто наблюдать. 

Когда, спустя отведенное время, Марту возвращают в допросную, она мало похожа на себя. С обритой, голой головой, на которой тут и там проступают кровью порезы от неаккуратного бритья, в одной тонкой сорочке, она выглядит как постоялица приюта для душевнобольных. Но Калебу не жаль ее. В том, что с ней происходит, она виновата сама. 

Отдав приказ одному из охранников включить запись на аудиографе, он выходит на середину комнаты.

— Ты можешь признаться сразу, облегчив свою участь, — обращается он к женщине, когда ее усаживают в кресло и защелкивают все крепления оков. — Или провести в этой комнате несколько часов, наполненных болью, как воздухом. 

Марта никак не реагирует на его слова, только опускает голову на грудь, и, спустя пару минут, Калеб продолжает говорить, заходя с другой стороны:

— Ты знаешь, что ждет твоего брата? — она молчит. — Его ждет клеймо еретика и ссылка в Затопленный квартал. Клеймо накладывается на лоб, дабы все видели, что этот человек — грешник, — неспешно рассказывает Калеб, перебирая лежащие на столе орудия пыток, подолгу показательно присматриваясь к каждому. — Специальный химический состав мгновенно выжигает след, который остается на еретике до конца его дней. Разговаривать, помогать и давать приют тем, кто отмечен клеймом, запрещено. Им нет места в Аббатстве и на его землях. В условиях чумы — это верная смерть, долгая и мучительная. 

Женщина никак не реагирует на его слова; все так же сидит, свесив обритую голову на грудь.

— Если ты продолжишь молчать, мне придется применить свои меры, чтобы разговорить тебя. 

Тишина.

— Значит, начнем. 

Калеб рад ее выбору. Он не настроен на долгие разговоры, увещевания и психологические игры. Все в нем требует немедленных действий.

Вырывая калеными щипцами кусок мяса из ее плеча, Калеб чувствует то же, что и каждый раз при пытках — удовлетворение на грани наслаждения. Та боль, что он причиняет еретикам, кажется ему очищением. Через боль он приносит им избавление и покой.

— Я могу продолжать это, пока не срежу все мясо с твоих костей.

Лицо ее залито слезами боли и перекошено от крика, но ведьма так и не произносит ни слова. Даже не просит его остановиться, хотя все ее тело пребывает в агонии и молит о пощаде.

— Свойство женщин — плакать, ткать и обманывать. Слезами своими вы расшиваете полотно обмана, которым оплетаете мужские сердца. Слезами меня не растрогаешь, но попробуй словами, вдруг поможет. 

И тут Калеб слышит ее тихий смех, прерываемый болезненными всхлипами.

— Как глупо мы проживаем свои дни, — хрипло говорит она, поднимая голову. — Меряем только их длину, — голос у нее спокойный, хоть и сорванный долгим криком. — А ведь дни наши иногда имеют и глубину, причем большую, чем длина, и глубина эта может достигать месяца или даже года длины дней. Поэтому мы не можем окинуть взглядом свою жизнь. Не говоря уж о смерти.

Она смотрит прямо Калебу в глаза, и взгляд этот пронзающий и неприятный, будто неживой.

— Что ты хочешь узнать обо мне? Мне нечего тебе поведать. Ты слышал так много жалостных историй на своем коротком веку, моя тебя точно не впечатлит.

— Сперва скажи, почему ты не воспользовалась магией, чтобы сбежать, — Калеб опускает щипцы обратно в камин, готовя металл для новой сессии, если понадобится.

— Я не одна из отмеченных, и не могу творить магию, как они, — послушно отвечает Марта, и в послушности этой нет ничего от покорности. — Я лишь черпаю знания из рун и амулетов. Они открывают мне многое. Обо всех и обо всем.

— Как ты получила такие способности? Какие ритуалы использовала?

— Никаких. Просто однажды, во сне, Он рассказывал мне истории целую ночь напролет. А проснувшись, я поняла, что могу читать эти истории по лицам людей. Вот на твоем все выгравировано, словно на мраморе.

— Хочешь рассказать мне мою историю? — Калеб улыбается одними губами и снова достает щипцы из камина.

— У твоей гордыни столько желаний, — начинает она, следя за каждым движением Калеба. — Тебе придется исходить много дорог в погоне за ними, за этим голодом, который напоминает боль. Сотни погибнут в твоем огне, — чем ближе Калеб подходит к ней, неся щипцы наготове, тем быстрее и неистовее она говорит. — И кровь, превратившаяся в копоть, покроет твои руки. От рук твоих падут все твои давние друзья. И больше не будет у тебя друзей. Потому что такие, как ты, друг друга не переносят! — под конец она срывается на визг, и Калеб снова прикладывает раскаленный металл к ее коже, превращая визг в мольбы. Волдыри взбухают и лопаются на ее коже, выпуская сукровицу и слизь, прямо вокруг металла кожа чернеет и превращается в струп. 

— Ты можешь не верить мне, — стонет она сквозь боль, захлебываясь слезами, когда он отводит руку. — Но это правда. И первым из убитых будет мой брат. И, о, сколько костров ты зажжешь, сколько спалишь костей...

— Довольно! — нетерпеливо обрывает ее Калеб. — Довольно твоих змеиных россказней. Бертольд ведь не знал о тебе, не так ли?

— Мой добрый, глупый младший брат? Конечно же, нет, — говорит она скороговоркой, дыша тяжело и надрывно. — Он не увидел бы ничего, даже если бы я сунула руну ему под нос. Даже если бы я вырезала эту руну из его собственных костей. Так он любит меня. Знаешь ли ты, что такое любить кого-то самоотверженно, всем своим естеством? Нет, конечно, ты не знаешь. Откуда тебе знать, в тебе любви, как света на морском дне — одна темнота. 

— Вступала ли ты в противоестественную, нечестивую связь с Чужим, отдавалась ли телесно, пропускала ли его гниль сквозь свое лоно? — Калеб не позволяет словам, произнесенным с целью затуманить разум и ослабить волю, сбить его с пути. Он отмахивается от их смысла, как от назойливых мух, и все же от некоторых у него внутри появляется ощущение, будто от укола иглой — мелкого, но болезненного.

— Он выше таких вещей...

— Многие показания, полученные на этом кресле, свидетельствуют об обратном. Блудницы утверждали, что плоть Чужого материальна, а семя целебно. На что похожа его оболочка? Подобна ли его сущность моряку на корабле, движимом ветром?

— Почем мне знать? Ты говоришь так поэтично и витиевато, куда там мне, простой женщине, понять твои вопросы? — Калеб молча сжимает раскаленными тисками пальцы на ее правой руке, и ведьма кричит в отчаянии:

— Не знаю, клянусь, я не знаю! Он никогда не прикасался ко мне!

— Ты создавала для Чужого алтари, приносила жертвы? Насылала на других порчу? 

— Нет, никаких жертв, — глухо отвечает она и пару минут молчит, пытаясь унять боль и отдышаться. — Что до порчи... На улице, на которой я живу, выжили только двое. Думаю, и те скоро помрут от чумы без моих проклятий. Не богатое сейчас время для такого. А алтарь и правда стоит в моей комнате. Можешь сходить и посмотреть на него, очень уж он получился красивым. Знаешь, я повесила над ним голову оленя. И глаза у него черные-черные.

Она пытается смутить его своим безумием, но безумие — не то, что Калеба волнует. 

— Значит, ты признаешь, что обманом заставляла брата верить себе и клялась, что невиновна до самого конца, нарушая эту клятву предательски и вероломно?

— Глупо было бы с моей стороны отрицать что-то, сидя на этом кресле, — она растягивает потрескавшиеся губы в вымученной улыбке. — Я бы предпочла покончить со всем этим, раз на спасение нет надежды.

Калеб смотрит на нее в отвращении — на струпья от ожогов, на обритую голову и на кровавые ошметки на руках и ногах, откуда он вырвал куски мяса. 

«Нет, — думает он. — Нет, этого мало».

— Что так смотришь, красавчик? — безумно смеется она. — Неужто нравлюсь?

Кривая улыбка появляется на лице Калеба, и он говорит:

— Ты нравишься мне тем больше, чем меньше ты дышишь. Принесите клетку с крысами.

Впервые с начала допроса Калеб чувствует на себе обеспокоенный взгляд Лоуренса и не удивлен, когда тот сжимает руку на его плече.

— Нужная ли это мера? Казнь все равно неотступна...

— Обычная казнь — слишком легкое наказание, — спокойно отвечает Калеб, но внутри у него все клокочет. — Эта ведьма виновата в том, что мне придется судить ее брата. Нашего брата! Сокрытием своей сущности она подвела его под трибунал, безжалостно лишила воли, прикрывшись невинностью и братской любовью. Нет, — цедит он сквозь зубы и кидает одному их охранников: — Принесите крыс.

Пока тот выполняет его приказ, Калеб опускает кресло, в котором заключена ведьма, так, чтобы уложить ее тело горизонтально. Он проверяет крепления на руках и ногах, дополнительно обвязывает толстыми широкими ремнями ее грудь и бедра и оголяет живот от тонкой ткани сорочки.

Он слышит, как Лоуренс отходит в самую глубь комнаты, видимо, не желая становиться свидетелем следующей сцены. Калеб не обращает на это внимания, принимая из рук подошедшего охранника большую тяжелую клетку с копошащимися в ней крысами. Он ставит ее ведьме на живот, а сам отходит к камину, чтобы набрать в совок горящих углей.

Когда он возвращается, Марта смотрит на него с впервые проступившим ужасом на лице.

— Пожалуйста, просто убей меня, — шепчет она. Калеб качает головой в ответ.

Тогда она разражается проклятиями и бьется в путах яростно, пытаясь освободиться. 

— Я уйду, и Он примет меня в свои объятья! А вы останетесь гнить здесь, навсегда лишенные Его любви! — воет она.

— Посмотри, что его любовь сделала с тобой и твоим братом, — Калеб склоняется над ней, занося горящие угли над клеткой с крысами, и улыбается ведьме нежно, ссыпая их поверх клетки. Затем открывает ее дно с помощью специальной задвижки. Крысы, напуганные жаром, начинают суетиться и, пытаясь спастись, прогрызают себе путь сквозь плоть ведьмы.

Наблюдая, как живот Марты превращается в сплошное кровавое месиво с копошащимися среди кишок крысами, Калеб слушает предсмертные крики, и от горла к пальцам рук в нем разливается безжалостное, удовлетворенное тепло.

***

На следующий день наступает очередь ее брата. После казни допросную моют, но наспех, не тщательно, так, что кровавые разводы все еще тянутся от кресла к выходу, напоминая о том, как тело тащили прочь. С ведьмы натекло так много крови. Калеб не помнит, видел ли когда-нибудь столько за один раз.

Когда Бертольд, вводимый конвоем в допросную, видит эти разводы, его сгибает пополам спазмом и тошнит прямо на пол. Калеб морщится и приказывает помощникам немедленно убрать за ним.

— И прополощите ему рот.

От кислого запаха рвоты его самого мутит и ведет. Видит Бездна, он хотел бы закончить все поскорее. Надежда на то, что Бертольд будет послушен и согласится взаимодействовать, ничтожно мала. Калеб может подарить ему спасение, если не чести, то хотя бы жизни. Лазейки в законах ордена невелики, но достаточно заметны для пытливого взора.

Умытого Бертольда сажают в кресло и заковывают так же, как давеча его сестру. Разница лишь в том, какое из спасений уготовано для них Калебом: спасение в смерти или спасение в жизни.

— Вчера, в восьмой день месяца леса, твоя сестра была осуждена за колдовство и поклонение Чужому.

— Это ложь! — выплевывает Бертольд. — Твои пытки довели ее! Знаю я, как вы добиваетесь признаний. Ты заставил ее, заставил! — конечно же, он исступленно отрицает все, в чем бы Калеб ни убеждал его. Выглядит Бертольд плохо. Потеря крови и ночь на холодном каменном полу карцера не добавляют внешности красок.

Калеб молча подходит к столу с аудиографом и включает запись. Комнату заполняют безумный хохот и проклятия, которыми награждала их Марта. Бертольд продолжает мотать головой в отрицании. Тогда Калеб меняет запись. Спокойным, вдумчивым голосом Марта рассказывает Калебу о нем самом, о своем доверчивом брате и об алтаре, спрятанном в ее комнате. 

— Мы обыскали ее квартиру, Бертольд. Алтарь был точно там, где она указала. Ты не замечал, что с окон в гостиной пропали портьеры? Она пустила их на драпировку, чтобы украсить место преклонения.

Глаза Бертольда распахнуты в страхе, но он упорно продолжает отрицать все, что слышит. 

— Я призываю тебя смыть пелену обожания с глаз и принять реальность, какой бы страшной она не была. Глаза невидящие, закрытые для правды, хуже взора блуждающего, ибо порождают невежество. Жизнь часто награждает нас знаниями, осмысление которых приносит лишь муки, но без знаний этих мы беззащитны перед миром.

Бертольд молчит, и только мерно качает головой из стороны в сторону, будто в трансе. Потом он поднимает на Калеба отекшие глаза и спрашивает мертвым голосом:

— Она жива?

Калеб молчит, раздумывая, говорить ли правду сейчас. Потом все же отвечает:

— Приговор был приведен к исполнению еще вчера, — тихий и протяжный вой, похожий на собачий скулеж, скрывается с губ Бертольда после этих слов. — Высшая мера, с такими-то неопровержимыми доказательствами.

— Чего же ты хочешь от меня теперь? — глухо спрашивает Бертольд после долгого молчания. — Мне нечего больше сказать, я ничего не знал. Но в незнании и есть моя вина. Если бы я проводил с ней больше времени...

— Именно поэтому ты здесь, — Калеб подходит ближе к креслу и произносит вкрадчиво, тихо, но отчетливо. — Чтобы доказать свою невиновность, смыть с себя морок наваждения и очиститься от оков ереси. И я знаю, как это сделать.

— Как?

— Отрекись от нее, и наказание твое смягчится.

— Смягчится? Что, вместо сожжения вы меня четвертуете? — Бертольда разбирает истеричный смех.

— Не драматизируй, — Калеб обрубает его резким взмахом руки. — Тебя ждет клеймение, если ты не признаешь сестру ведьмой и публично не отречешься от нее. Или розги, кандалы и несколько лет тюрьмы на Белом утесе, если подтвердишь, что она тебя околдовала. Казнь ждала тебя только в случае обвинения в непосредственном колдовстве.

— Клеймение — это верная смерть... Меня сошлют в Затопленный квартал, оттуда не возвращаются...

— Именно. Послушай меня, Бертольд, — Калеб говорит серьезно и искренне, придавая вес каждому своему слову. — Я пытаюсь помочь тебе. Ты нарушил законы братства, содействовал ведьме, угрожал жизни братьев своих. Это тяжкие преступления, но я понимаю твое отчаяние. Не поощряю, осуждаю, но понимаю.

Пару минут Бертольд молчит, и Калеб читает по его лицу о том мучительном сражении, что он ведет внутри себя.

А затем глаза его враз тухнут, и взгляд обретает обреченность человека, отправляющего себя на смерть. Калеб знает, что услышит в следующий момент. Вздохнув, он вставляет пластину в аудиограф и включает на запись.

— Ведьма или нет, она моя сестра, — произносит Бертольд глухо, но отчетливо; записывающая пластина ловит каждое его слово, увековечивая в архивах. — Я не отрекусь от нее и не оскверню наши семейные узы ложью. Я не был околдован и нес полную ответственность за свои действия.

Внутри у Калеба бьется желание спасти брата любой ценой: хоть силой и болью заставить отречься от дурной крови. Вытащить, вытянуть за волосы из той ямы, в которую Бертольд сам себя закапывает. Не дать уйти.

Но нельзя спасти того, кто не хочет спасения. Желание это сильно, но не сильнее стремления поступать так, как велит кодекс. Калеб берет в руки подготовленное клеймо и заносит над лицом Бертольда.

— Мне жаль, — тихо произносит он и накладывает клеймо на лоб брата. Тотчас раздается шипение разъедаемой кожи, и Бертольд кричит в агонии.

— Уведите, — отдав приказ охранникам, Калеб отворачивается и больше не смотрит в сторону изменника. Он поднимается в кабинет над допросной и долго сидит там, отдаваясь работе над отчетами, сортировке и заполнению журналов. Он не спал всю прошлую ночь, так же сидя здесь в одиночестве; муторная работа позволяет ему очистить разум от сомнений и рассеянных мыслей, заполняющих тяжелую голову, словно жужжащий рой пчел.

Эту ночь Калеб тоже не спит, ворочается на кровати в тяжелой дреме, то окунаясь в забытье, то выныривая из него, как из черных вод. Ему видится Бездна, и там темно, как на морском дне, но глаза, что следят за ним отовсюду, еще чернее, будто дыры в оболочке мира, разрезанной двумя ударами ножа. Калеб задыхается от этого внимания, глотает воду, что проходит сквозь его горло, как сквозь жабры, и пытается выплыть наружу, наверх, откуда слабым отсветом мигают сквозь толщу воды лучи солнца.

Несколько раз сквозь сонную лихорадку, он чувствует чьи-то холодные руки у себя на лбу и слышит успокаивающий шепот. В конце концов, шепот этот усмиряет его бешено колотящееся сердце и дарует долгожданный покой без сновидений.

Утром Эдмунд смотрит на него с тревогой в глазах, и Калеб понимает, чьим холодным рукам обязан теми часами спокойного сна, которые ему удалось урвать этой ночью. Он ничего не говорит, только, проходя мимо, сжимает плечо Эдмунда в благодарном жесте.

***

Без Бертольда и его пса в казарме становится излишне тихо. Говорят, после изгнания хозяина Фрэнки подхватил бешенство, и его пришлось усыпить. 

Калеб знает, что не в бешенстве дело. Верные псы не переживают расставания и либо угасают в тоске своей, отказываясь есть, либо впадают в неистовство.

Полгода прошло со смерти императрицы, и, будто чувствуя слабину города, лишенного предводителя, черное дуновение чумы распространяется, превращая улицы Дануолла в открытые могилы. Мертвые дома, наполненные гниющими телами, стоят, как разрушенные склепы посреди заброшенного кладбища. Сколько бы мер люди ни принимали, в надежде обойти болезнь стороной, никто не застрахован от заражения.

Но город, хоть и затхлый и пустой, продолжает рассказывать истории тем, кто внимательно слушает. Ведьма была права, Калеб слышал тысячи их. Сломленные пытками, люди обращаются к своему палачу за последней исповедью. Рассказывают о мелочах. Об увиденном и услышанном. О забитом в переулке ради колбы с эликсиром старом капитане, служившем еще при императоре. О дочке прачки, вдыхающей сладкие водяные пары в купальнях публичного дома; об уличном вышибале, отец которого первым умер от чумы; о женщине с прокуренным голосом, одиноко глядящей с балкона на умирающий город, о женщине, глаза которой уже начали кровоточить над письмом ее матери. О мертвой паре загнанных в стоки бродяг, окоченевших в объятьях друг друга на прогнившем матрасе; об убийцах и ворах, вышедших на улицы города в новых открахмаленных мундирах; о сытых и богатых, отхаркивающих слизь и кровь за закрытыми дверями, пока не видят слуги; о стонущих толпах за баррикадами квартала особняков. О наемнике, чья мать все еще бродит по улицам их затопленного квартала; об обескровленных аристократах, о вознесшихся хитрецах, о падших женщинах. Калеб слушает, запоминает и будто крутит этот калейдоскоп человеческой памяти в своих руках.

Однажды, после вечерней проповеди Калеб заходит в казармы и застает там только Эдмунда и Хамфри. Последний стоит у окна, держа в руках раскрытую книгу, и смотрит на блестящие в лучах луны воды реки Ренхенвен. Калеб ощущает отголоски напряжения, которое наполняло комнату до его прихода, и смотрит на Эдмунда в немом вопросе. Тот отводит взгляд.

— Помните, как мы уезжали от Утеса к берегам океана на несколько дней, — задумчиво тянет Хамфри, не отворачиваясь от окна. Калеб подходит к нему ближе, останавливаясь за спиной. — Мне не хватает тех огромных водных просторов, что открываются перед взором до самого горизонта. Ренхевен и ее мутные воды никогда с этим не сравнятся.

— Когда закончится блокада, ты можешь запросить отгул на пару месяцев. Навестить океан.

— Я болен, Калеб, — чуть повернув к нему голову, вздыхает Хамфри. — Старина Бартоломью все-таки свел меня в могилу своими поручениями. Долго он того добивался, — он невесело смеется и заходится в кашле.

— Старший врачеватель еще на посту, — Калеб держит лицо и говорит ровным уверенным голосом, но осознание того, к чему все это идет, заставляет его с силой сжать рукоять меча, висящего на поясе.

— Во рту вкус крови уже несколько дней. Ты ведь знаешь, что делать.

— Прекрати, — резко обрывает его Калеб и гневно смотрит на Эдмунда, ища поддержки. «Пытался его отговорить», — одними губами произносит тот и тоскливо качает головой. 

— Я отдам тебе свою порцию эликсира, должно помочь.

— Глупости, — Хамфри, наконец, разворачивается к нему лицом в маске. Сквозь прорези смотрят красные, отекшие глаза. — Я не хочу, чтобы из глаз моих потекла кровь, не хочу рехнуться или заразить кого-нибудь. 

Он шагает ближе и отбрасывает книгу, которую держал в руках, в сторону:

— Не поддавайся греху беспокойных рук. Я прошу тебя, потому что мы давным-давно друг друга знаем. И потому что уверен, ты сделаешь все быстро. 

Калеб слушает его в каком-то глухом оцепенении и вспоминает, как сражался с Хамфри в тренировочном зале во время учебы. У того все не получался блок плоской стороной меча, и Калеб раз за разом показывал ему технику, пока оба не выдохлись так, что на утро не могли встать с кровати.

— Ты можешь это сделать? — просит Хамфри срывающимся голосом и тянет к Калебу руки. — Ты это сделаешь?

— Да, брат, — он чувствует такое же опустошение, как тогда по утру, только не телесное, а душевное. В груди давит, и глупая, щемящая тоска по уходящим дням сжимает сердце. — Я это сделаю. Пока ты не заплакал. Пока не погубил всех остальных.

— Спасибо, — Хамфри прикладывает к груди руку и кланяется ему в благодарности. А затем поворачивается к Эдмунду и повторяет жест. Эдмунд, помедлив, отвечает ему тем же.

— Отвернись, друг мой, — мягко командует Калеб, вынимая меч из ножен. — Прочитай Семь запретов. Я сделаю все быстро.

— Избегай блуждающего взора, — начинает Хамфри, становясь на колени, — что перескакивает с одного на другое и легко притягивается блестящими вещами, — Калеб заносит меч над его шеей, — которые поначалу вызывают восхищение... — и резко опускает, в одном быстром и смертоносном движении всаживая его в податливую плоть.

— ...но затем приводят к беде, — тихо завершает Калеб за брата, глядя на распростертое у его ног мертвое тело.

Они с Эдмундом еще долго стоят так, в скорбном молчании провожая душу Хамфри в последний путь. «...И от рук твоих падут все давние друзья» — горят в голове Калеба слова казненной ведьмы, смыслом своим впиваясь в него, словно щипцами. Он смотрит на Эдмунда и обещает себе не верить.

***

Он так боится того, что глупое пророчество сбудется до конца, что избегает Эдмунда, скрываясь в допросной даже по ночам, нагружая себя работой так, чтобы не возвращаться в казармы до рассвета. Лоуренс корит его за излишний трудоголизм, подрывающий здоровье и душевное равновесие. В ответ Калеб только молчит или коротко шутит про отчеты, которые сами себя не напишут.

Постоянная усталость и недосыпание делают его нервным и озлобленным. Немотивированная жестокость, как неодобрительно замечает после особенно кровавых допросов Лоуренс, не делает ему чести.

Иногда он чувствует, что Эдмунд следит за ним. Издалека, не выдавая своего присутствия. Когда Калеб читает проповеди перед прихожанами или патрулирует площадь, чей-то пристальный, внимательный взгляд заставляет его обернуться, ища глазами знакомый силуэт.  
Порой они все-таки ненадолго пересекаются в казармах или в столовой, и от Эдмунда разит тем самым знакомым, вернувшимся острым несчастьем. Оно заставляет Калеба избегать брата еще сильнее.

В один из вечеров Лоуренс насильно выгоняет его из кабинета, не терпящим возражений тоном приказав отправляться восвояси и проспаться как следует. Калебу ничего не остается, как выполнить приказ. Он возвращается в казарму и сидит в пустом помещении за одним из столов, бездумно листая трактат о дрессировке волкодавов. Его внимание настолько рассеяно в последнее время, что подошедшего Эдмунда он замечает, только когда тот подает голос.

— Мы не должны уничтожать их.

— О чем ты? — Калеб поднимает голову от книги и пытается вникнуть в смысл сказанных ему слов. Присутствие Эдмунда с его невыносимой тоской в глазах не помогает.

Эдмунд ничего не отвечает, но запускает руку в нагрудный карман куртки и достает руну, кладя ее на стол перед Калебом. Она едва заметно вибрирует, издавая низкий, мерный гул. 

— Я забрал ее из тисков в мастерской. Мы не должны уничтожать такие красивые, дивные вещи, как же ты не понимаешь, Калеб! — Эдмунд говорит жарко, в сердцах жестикулируя, и взгляд его блестит нездоровым блеском.

Взор Калеба застит красная пелена. Снова безумные слова о запретной музыке, а ведь он был уверен, что Эдмунд оправился от своего душевного недуга. Жгучее чувство предательства охватывает Калеба изнутри. Мешается с усталостью и вырывается наружу скупой, но разрушительной агрессией.

Он бьет резко, наотмашь. В холодном, расчетливом гневе ударяет тыльной стороной ладони по лицу Эдмунда так сильно, что тот падает на пол. Склонившись, хватает брата за ворот и поднимает на ноги.

— Кому еще ты пытался скормить этот бред? С кем еще делился своим безумием?

— Только с тобой... — хрипит Эдмунд в ответ, глядя снизу вверх ошарашенно, будто очнувшись от забытья.

— Значит, сохранил остатки разума. Только по давней дружбе я тогда не донес на тебя, Эдмунд. По давней дружбе и из желания спасти твою несчастную душу. Но ты предал мое доверие!

— Ты не понимаешь... — начинает тот по новой, и Калеб толкает его к стене, придавливая к ней весом своего тела. Он сжимает горло Эдмунда рукой и склоняется к самому уху, так, чтобы каждое его слово было услышано, каждый выдох опалял кожу:

— Что он обещает тебе, Эдмунд? — Калеб шепчет жестокие слова, бьющие по гордости и по слабости: — Он обещает тебе мои касания? Мои руки на твоем теле? На что ты готов ради этого? Готов раздвинуть для него ноги так же, как хочешь раздвинуть их для меня?

На лице у Эдмунда гримаса боли, глаза плотно зажмурены, будто в отрицании. Он неистово мотает головой из стороны в сторону.

Калеб просовывает колено между ног брата и упирается бедром тому в пах. И все сопротивление тут же покидает Эдмунда, он замирает испуганно и неверяще. С минуту Калеб смотрит на него, на его приоткрытый в беззвучном вздохе рот, в его распахнутые глаза. А потом награждает коротким и злым поцелуем-укусом. 

— Это ведь то, чего ты хочешь, брат мой? — он отстраняется совсем немного, наблюдая, как капля крови скапливается на нижней губе Эдмунда, медленно скатываясь по подбородку. Калеб смазывает ее большим пальцем, тут же слизывая. Вид крови приводит его в восторг. 

Эдмунд смотрит на него зачарованно, ловя глазами каждое движение, и Калеб чувствует его возбуждение. Он и сам возбужден: полная беззащитность Эдмунда перед ним, его мутный взгляд и окровавленные губы пробуждают в нем самые низменные, животные инстинкты — желание обладать, взять то, что так охотно и покорно этого требует. 

И тут, где-то на грани слуха, он слышит его — пение, будто кто-то на другом берегу затянул песню китобоев за работой. Он вспоминает о руне, принесенной Эдмундом, и отвращение переполняет его. 

Отпрянув, он убирает руку с горла брата и брезгливо обтирает ладонь об штаны. 

— Избегай зова плоти, жаждущей удовольствий, — цедит Калеб сквозь зубы. — Ибо человек, поддавшийся соблазнам Чужого, хуже портовой шлюхи — он продает свою душу, а не только лишь тело.

Эдмунд смотрит на него так, будто не до конца осознает происходящее, а потом закрывает лицо руками и медленно съезжает спиной по стене. Опустившись на пол, он утыкается лицом в колени и сидит так, сжавшись, не произнося ни звука.

— Я пытался спасти тебя, брат мой. Увещеваниями и предостережениями, разговорами и примерами. Но ум твой уже отравлен, а тело предает тебя, — голос Калеба заполняет комнату, слова звучат резко, как звуки хлыста. — Я бы вытравил из него скверну калеными прутьями и острыми щипцами, сделал бы все, ради надежды на спасение. И я готов помочь тебе, до сих пор готов, — смягчив голос, Калеб приседает рядом с Эдмундом, обращаясь к нему интимно, но уже без угрозы. — Но ты должен сам протянуть мне руку в ответ.

  
  
_«Ересь»_  
Персонажи: Калеб, Эдмунд  
Иллюстратор: [алойса](http://vicious-mongrel.diary.ru/)  


Какое-то время Калеб ждет ответа, но Эдмунд молчит и не двигается. Он не отрицает и не отпирается, не просит выслушать его, как раньше. В полной тишине Калеб поднимается на ноги, забирает со стола руну и покидает казармы.

Он идет прямиком в комнату для допросов и долго стоит над столом с инструментами: раскладывает и сортирует их, очищает от оставшихся разводов засохшей крови. Процесс этот раньше всегда помогал ему привести мысли в порядок. Но руна все еще лежит у него в кармане, давя на грудь и издавая отвратительные, грязные звуки. 

Вытащив ее наружу, Калеб с ненавистью смотрит на резную кость и знак Чужого на ней, а потом с силой швыряет об пол, от чего крепления разлетаются по комнате, а сама кость трескается пополам и замирает на полу двумя острыми осколками. Пение замолкает.

Калеб возвращается в казармы с твердым намерением сделать все, чтобы выжечь из брата скверну, но Эдмунда там уже нет. 

***

Три дня Калеб ищет его, и все тщетно. С риском заражения он осматривает каждую подворотню во время патрулей, спускается к воде, поднимается к кварталу особняков. Обыскивает все главное здание Аббатства, казармы, мастерские и задний двор. Дурное предчувствие не покидает его все это время.

В день, когда по Аббатству разносится весть о смерти Верховного смотрителя Кемпбелла, отравленного в собственном кабинете, по всей территории объявляют чрезвычайное положение (бессмысленно, как думает Калеб, ибо все, что убийца хотел совершить, он совершил — Кемпбелл мертв), и всем братьям надлежит обыскать каждый угол Аббатства в поисках улик.

Никто не оплакивает покойного Верховного. Таддеус был слаб, держась на вершине только за счет шантажа. Все в ордене знали о его похоти, разнузданных нравах и грязных пристрастиях. Но никто не пытался свергнуть с поста, дружба с лордом-регентом делала Кемпбелла неприкасаемым. Теперь он мертв, и многие готовятся занять его место. 

Если бы не мысли об Эдмунде, весть о смерти Кемпбелла принесла бы Калебу если не радость, то удовлетворение свершившимся судом. Но тревога, съедающая его изнутри все эти дни, не дает почувствовать ничего, кроме безразличия. Он все думает и думает о том пророчестве и о том, что сам, в желании предотвратить трагедию, кажется, ускорил ее приход. Он гонит эти мысли прочь, трясущимися руками утирая выступающий на лбу нервный пот. Часто говорят, что надежда делает с людьми страшные вещи, в надежде совершаются безумные поступки, но все-таки Калеб позволяет ее себе. Он надеется, что какой бы страшной и разочаровывающей не оказалась их следующая встреча с Эдмундом, она будет не последней. 

Чтобы отвлечься, он думает о том, как сам станет Верховным смотрителем, лет через десять-двадцать, может, больше, может, меньше. Он отчетливо видит себя на этом посту, но все еще сомневается, какой путь выбрать, какую политику вести. Но если Эдмунд будет с ним, путь этот станет ярче, без сомнений. Он с легкостью видит Эдмунда по правую руку от себя, верным своим помощником и советником. Вместе они будут вести паству по праведному пути, приведут Дануолл к новому расцвету. Многие будут осуждать их методы, но Калеб сделает так, что неугодных не услышат. 

Он находит Эдмунда по воле случая. Обыскивая склад, Калеб замечает дверь, которую не видел раньше. А подтолкнув ее плечом, понимает, что та замурована изнутри.

Он тратит час на то, чтобы разбить дверь и свежую кирпичную кладку тяжелым молотом и тараном из бревна. Не зовет никого на помощь, потому что знает, что найдет в замурованной комнате. Он отчаянно отгоняет эти мысли, но с каждым разбитым кирпичом, надежда его затухает.

В комнате светло, горят керосиновые лампы, из окна едва уловимо тянет рекой, и если бы не тело смотрителя на полу, атмосферой своей место напоминало бы обжитый чердак, из тех, что приносят в душу уют и покой. Мысли об этом приходят к Калебу отрешенно, будто рождаясь не в его голове, а прилетая извне. Он долго ходит по комнате, игнорируя тело и музыку, исходящую от брошенного возле него амулета. Рассматривает забытые кем-то книги на полках, смахивает пыль с рабочего стола. Потом прислоняется к стене и достает из кармана припасенную пачку сигар, закуривает и не смотрит, не смотрит, не смотрит. 

Это, конечно, не может длиться вечно. Калеб берет себя в руки и поворачивается, лицом к лицу сталкиваясь с действительностью. 

Он смотрит на тело Эдмунда у своих ног. Лицо его закрыто маской, и Калеб опускается на колени, чтобы ослабить крепление и снять ее. Маска соскальзывает на пол, а лицо под ней — оно землисто-бледное, осунувшееся, тяжелые припухшие веки открыты, а когда-то темные глаза с застывшим взглядом — бесцветные и слюдяные, словно выеденные туманом. Калеб смотрит жадно, подмечая каждую деталь. Смерть забрала у Эдмунда все краски, будто умыв его мертвой водой на прощание. Самое яркое пятно на нем — кровоподтек на губе от поцелуя Калеба. Знак греха, навсегда оставшийся на его коже, как клеймо еретика. 

Рядом с телом Калеб замечает записку. Дрожащей рукой Эдмунда на ней выведены слова:

_«15 день месяца леса_  
_Мне удалось стащить один из амулетов, которые уничтожают в пакгаузе А._  
_Ломать такие прекрасные, могущественные вещи! Они сами не знают, что творят!_  
_Что ж, заложу дверь кирпичами, и никто не найдет. Все останется у меня»_

А в мертвой ладони лежит еще одна: смятое послание, адресованное лично ему. Слова в ней разобрать практически невозможно, и Калеб долго сидит, вглядываясь в кривые буквы, в которых уже сложно узнать ровный, каллиграфический почерк Эдмунда:

_«Брат мой Калеб._  
_Здесь, лежа на полу, я смотрю вокруг и вижу только тьму. Я потерян внутри собственного разума._  
_Пока еще могу, хочу сказать, что ты был прав. Мои чувства подвели меня._  
_Все, чего я хотел — это служить бок о бок с тобой, стать тебе ближайшим другом, верным соратником._  
_Делить с тобой все: и радости, и горести. Но эти чудовищные, страшные, дивные вещи и их музыка пообещали мне больше._  
_Они пообещали мне твою взаимность; и я поддался, ибо воля моя всегда была слаба._  
_Лежа здесь, в темноте, я чувствую, будто ты сидишь рядом со мной._  
_Замурованные в этой комнате, мы никогда больше не покинем ее._  
_Здесь ты навсегда со мной»_

И тут осознание настигает Калеба, бьет под дых и выбивает весь воздух из легких.

Он ошибся. Не доглядел, не уследил за Эдмундом, позволил тому упасть в подготовленные сети, уйти прямо из-под направляющей руки. Погубил его.

Был слишком милосерден. 

В слепом неистовстве Калеб нащупывает на полу амулет, украденный Эдмундом. Сжимает его до крови на ладонях и видит перед собой путь. И путь этот освещен знанием: его братья оказались слабы, кто телом, кто духом, кто разумом, но он выжил, как выживает побег, пробившийся сквозь каменную кладку, как выживает самый здоровый щенок из слабого помета. Подобно Первому он зажжет очищающие огни на улицах города и выжжет из Дануолла всю черную скверну. Милосердием не искоренишь порок; Калеб смотрит на свои руки и, вместо своей крови, видит на них кровь ведьм, что обагряла ладони несчетное число раз. 

Амулет издает тихий напев, и Калеб не закрывает уши, а слушает внимательно. 

«Пой мне, пой, — думает он. — Я услышу отовсюду, и настанет день, когда я найду тебя и вырву твой кадык, чтобы больше не дано тебе было пением своим смущать умы слабых и очернять незащищенные сердца». 

Вот она — дорога к страху, о которой говорил Лоуренс. Не бежать от него, а двигаться в том направлении, из которого страх растет, ему наперекор. Теперь Калеб уверен.

Он был слишком милосерден. 

***

Через тринадцать лет, со смертью старого Верховного смотрителя, колокола башни в крепости Белого утеса заходятся в звоне, оповещая начало Танца Назначения — праздника по случаю инаугурации нового главы ордена смотрителей. На календаре пятнадцатый день месяца леса, а на фоне звона, если хорошо прислушаться, можно услышать пение, будто кто-то на другом берегу затянул песню китобоя за работой.

Карательные костры горят по всему Гристолю, как праздничные огни на исходе года.


End file.
